


Funny how things work out that way

by Adhuber



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love at First Sight, Romance, Sex, Sexual Situations, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is the good girl going to college.  Leonard is working hard to get his PhD.  A chance meeting will bring them closer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the DC universe characters
> 
> I will add characters as the story continues

Sara was over the moon excited as her father drove both her and her sister to Central City University. Sara would be taking a few classes before she started full time in the winter. She had already gotten enough credits at Starling City High but the administration encouraged her to take college credit courses her final semester. When the opportunity to actually stay at the university came up, Sara was one of the first to apply. The acceptance letter had arrived during Thanksgiving break and Sara had immediately begun to pack. Of course it didn't hurt that her mom was one of the tenured faculty staff. Not only was she granted a free ride but the university was always wanting their faculties children to attend the school. It was a win for both Sara, Laurel and their mom.

The first week Sara was up early, showered, dressed and had already eaten breakfast by the time her eight am class started. She wanted to make a good impression on the professors and to show her parents that she was mature enough to be on her own. Her dorm room partner was also just starting and was not as excited as Sara. Lisa had just gotten accepted and was starting school a semester late, but her brother who was already at the university kept pressuring her to continue her education. Little did she realize that she would get partnered with an overexcited 18 year old. The two seemed to have little in common other than being new to school. 

After the first month the two women had gotten used to each other and actually considered each other their friend. They worked together and studied together in order to help each other to make it through their first semester. When Laurel stopped off to invite them to a frat/sorority party, Sara was not nearly excited as Lisa.

"Sara, we need a break. At the rate we are going, we'll be burned out before we make it through our first year," Lisa whined.

"Fine, but I want to be home by midnight, and tomorrow we are going to be working on the Calculus test that is coming up next week."

"Yes, master," the dark haired woman said as she flopped onto the bed. "You know, we might get invited to pledge at the sorority."

Sara who was still looking at her computer, "huh?"

"Oh my God Sara, come on, take a night off. If we get to join a sorority, we don't have to live here."

"What's wrong with here?"

Looking around, "nothing except that it is so boring. Wouldn't you like to be able to... never mind, you remind me so much of Lenny it isn't funny."

"Okay, fine, I'll turn the computer off for now, but..."

"You know we might see him this evening."

"Who?"

"My brother. I'd describe him as tall dark and handsome, but yuck. He's tall, and pale, and cold."

"Oh I doubt he's..."

"Sara, he's working on his PhD in physics, he works as a TA and at the Library."

"So?"

"Well anyway he was a frat boy when he was an undergraduate. I don't know if he still goes to the parties or not. He's just up your ally - all work and no play."

Sara rolled her eyes at her friend's comment.

~

Arriving at the large house, the two girls could see the party was already under way. Lisa grabbed Sara's hand to prevent her from running. As they entered, they were greeted by several people who pointed towards drinks and food. Lisa grabbed a red solo cup and filled it with punch while Sara went for the safe route and grabbed a bottle of water. It wasn't long before Lisa was pulled into a game of ping pong while Sara went and walked around. 

Seeing her sister across the way, Sara smiled and waved. More and more people kept arriving, and the crowds were getting more boisterous. Soon she found herself in the kitchen. Looking around she found a quiet corner where she could watch everything but be out of everybody's way.

"You know, you make a better door than you do a window," a voice said behind her. 

Sara jumped, she hadn't noticed anybody, and now felt embarrassed that she had just assumed nobody was there. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be out of..."

"Yes, well now you know why I'm sitting here," he drawled.

Sara was stunned by the blue eyes that stared back at her. "I..."

"Here, I'll grab you a seat and you can keep me company. Then nobody can accuse us of being antisocial."

Before Sara could protest he had pulled a chair out and sat it next to his and motioned for her to sit. "Thanks, I really wasn't wanting to come but my sister and my roommate."

"Yeah I could be working on my research or grading papers, but I was 'encouraged' to come tonight"

"I'm Sara," she turns to look at him again, was her heart beating fast, she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe, he was so handsome, and he was talking to her. He took her outstretched hand and shook it, his hand was cold but it was a firm handshake. 

"Leonard," he told her and returned to looking at the people walking around.

Okay she thought the niceties are over, and this guy doesn't want to talk - he's probably just waiting for his beautiful girlfriend to show up. Turning to watch the people, Sara pulled out her phone and flipped to a game and started playing - she really was not in the mood to be here, and the fact that she had found a quiet place to hole up was just perfect and within an hour she could get up and leave. 

"My sister's roommate is named Sara, that wouldn't be you?"

Sara looked up at him, was he talking to her? "Um, Lisa is my roommate."

"Perfect, so you're the one making sure my sister survives this first semester?"

"Um, I guess, I mean, I want her to do well so that we can stay roommates. We're already registered for Summer and Fall semesters, so..."

"Thank you," he told her. He returned to looking out at the people and sipped his beer. "Are you planning on pledging?"

"What? Oh my sister belongs, but I don't think so. I mean yeah it looks good on the resume but reality is that what does it do for you in the real world?"

Leonard looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow, "does my sister know this?"

"Lisa? Oh she wants us both to join, but I mean we just started, and I'd prefer to..." she stops as a large group of guys comes smashing into the kitchen fighting. Sara looks around to see where she should go and suddenly a hand is wrapped around her arm and is pulling her in a direction away from the fight. Soon she is outside and being pulled by the swimming pool. 

"Stay right here, I got to see if anybody got hurt," he tells her.

Sara stands quietly where she is left and watches as Leonard maneuvers around the other people and talks to some people. She sees Lisa talk to Leonard before she disappears into the mealy of people. Sara is about to step into the shadows when suddenly there is a group of young men surrounding her. 

"Hey there cutie, where did you come from?"

"What are you drinking? Water, come here honey let me get you something better to drink."

"No this princess needs to come inside, I'll show you how we..." he stops when they see Leonard has returned. "Yo, Leonard, what are you doing here?"

Leonard towers over the three younger men and takes Sara's hand, "she's off limits."

"What? Nah, freshman are free game and..."

The look Leonard gives them could freeze their souls, and the three quickly back off, "hey if you get bored with the old man sweetie, you know where to find us."

Sara shrinks behind Leonard, it's not the first time she's been harassed by guys - high school wasn't much better, guys were always wanting to date Laurel, but they would consider dating Sara as a pity case. "Thanks," she whispers to him.

"Come on, I'll take you home," as he wraps his hand around her fingers. If nothing more anybody would assume that the two "were together" or "would be together" shortly. Instead he led her to his car and opened the door for her. 

"What about Lisa?"

"She knows how to take care of herself," as he slides into the driver's seat. "If you have any more problems with those guys, you can usually find me working in the library."

"Okay, thank you."

The drive is short and as he pulls in front of the dormitory, Sara unfastens her seat belt. "Thank you Leonard, I'll see you around."

"Oh I'm sure we'll see each other," as he gives her a smile.

Sara can feel her heart melt. This guy, her roommate's brother, was implying they would see each other, did that mean they would become friends? Sara didn't care, he was handsome and kind, and a major distraction because as she let herself into her room, she walked straight to her bed completely ignoring her books and computer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sara awoke and kept thinking of the tall handsome man she had met the night before. As she showered and dressed she tried to refocus but his blue eyes kept popping into her thoughts. She didn't even know anything about him and her mind had already developed a crush/fantasy/infatuation about him. The small voice that was her dad's doing told her to research him. You can find just about everything with a little research. The other part argued saying that she should just focus on school work, the guy was nice and on top of that it was her roommate's brother - and shouldn't that be wrong? 

"So I saw you talking with Lenny last night," Lisa started as the brunette came into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee.

Sara was startled from her thoughts, "oh yeah, I think we both didn't want to be there."

Snorting out loud Lisa looked at her friend, "I told you he was perfect for you. So did he ask you out?"

Sara looked at Lisa with stunned silence until she finally found her voice. "I am sure your brother has no problem finding someone to ask out - and as if he'd be interested in a freshman."

Lisa rolled her eyes and walked back to her room, "whatever, but you two are so alike - boring."

~

Sara didn't see or hear anything more about Leonard over the next few weeks. Her brain had returned to focusing on school work and as she was assigned term papers, she decided to hit up the library to start her research. Lisa begged off saying she wasn't feeling well - more like a hangover from the previous night out with her frat boyfriend Rip. Sara was okay with the guy but he was too much of a party hound for her. 

The library was huge and one of the oldest building on campus. Walking in Sara felt right at home - if she had to get a job here on campus to have some spending money this would be the ideal place. The smell of the books seemed to be calling her as she walked around and familiarized herself with the areas. The first floor housed several tables and reference books, the second floor housed fiction and biographies, while the third was all non-fiction and old text books. The fourth floor housed a small coffee shop and more research tables and computers. As she finally found a map of building she saw the basement was the law library and more reference books. Setting up her computer on the first floor she was able to start pulling books in regards to her topic - American History 1895-1900. Soon she was surrounded by several books and was making up her reference sheets. As she jotted down page numbers she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, but the library is about to close in thirty minutes."

Sara looked up and saw Leonard standing there. He had on a pair of wire framed glasses, a long sleeve dress shirt and tie. Sara's brain quit working, she hadn't noticed how broad his shoulder had been and wow he was tall. Finally she found her voice and looked away - if he looked at her now, he'd see the blush that was surely turning her cheeks red. "Um, I must have lost track of time," as she quickly closed her laptop and started shoving her notebook and computer into her backpack. She was so anxious she just about tipped over the stack of books she had accumulated. "Um, do I need to put these back? I can, if you need me to, it's just..."

"No, it's okay," as he smiled at her.

That was her undoing, the smile, it was genuine and warm and suddenly Sara felt like she needed to run away. Guys were never interested in just her - she gave him as small smile before she practically ran out of the library. Once outside she rounded the corner of the library and tried to catch her breath. Wow she thought if one guy can set my heart to racing - oh boy I'm a goner. As she readjusted herself she realized that she had left her purse, phone, and pens back in the library. Oh my God she thought he's going to think I'm such a loser. She was just about to turn back when the three guys from the party showed up. 

"Hey little bird, you lost?"

Sara looked around quickly she needed to get away as quickly as possible. Pushing her way past them she ran back into the library as quickly as possible. Looking around she saw Leonard sitting behind the counter - running towards him, she slid across the counter and dropped to the floor. 

Before he could react he saw the three guys running in looking around. Turning back to the computer he pretended nothing had happened. As one of them came to the counter and stood there, Leonard finally looked up, "Can I help you?" He stood and pushed Sara to crawl into the desk opening. 

"Hey, you haven't seen a little blonde bird fly in here have you?"

"A bird?"

"You know that little thing you took home from the party. She looked like a tasty..."

"I believe I also told you she was off limits."

"Hey, man I didn't see a ring on her finger. Anyway did you see her come in?"

"No, and the library is about to close, so you and your buddies can leave and wait outside unless you plan to check out some books?"

A couple of students came up to the counter with books and Leonard walked over to help them out. The goon looked over the counter but saw nothing and motioned to his friends and left. Once the students were checked out, Leonard followed them out and locked the doors behind them. He returned to the desk where he leaned down and motioned for Sara to come out.

"You left your purse and phone? I'm guessing you weren't expecting to run into those three?"

Wanting to avoid eye contact she tried to look down, but once she looked up her heart melted. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Well your stuff is over here," as he leads her to a box marked Lost & Found. "If you want you can help me put books away and I'll walk you back to your dorm."

Sara nodded as she took her stuff out of the box, "thanks."

The two worked in peace as they quickly put the books away. Leonard complimented her on her thoroughness in making sure the books were in the correct order. As they got to the Law Library Sara climbed a ladder to put some books away. She had tried to keep her distance from Leonard for fear her head would decide to do something stupid like kiss him. Just looking at him made her mouth go dry - guys weren't supposed to be that good looking in person. Yeah on TV shows and movies, but not real guys. Sara began to climb down and suddenly turned to see Leonard standing there holding the ladder. Her nerves went crazy - she couldn't go back up, and she needed to climb down. Closing her eyes tightly she reminded herself to breathe - who cares if his cologne smells divine and that his breath is minty fresh as she feels it tickle her neck. She carefully turns around and sees that she is very close to him - her eyes are drawn to his and she bites her lip as her eyes glance at his lips quickly before returning to his eyes.

"You know, I don't bite, much," he told her.

Oh boy, her brain was now contemplating what his lips tasted like, he was just so...

Sara didn't realize it but Leonard had leaned down and brushed his lips with hers. When her tongue came out to wet her lips, she was not expecting the kiss to continue, and soon Sara felt his arms snake around her and pull her closer. Her brain had turned off and her body had taken over - she hadn't expected to actually kiss the most handsome man she had ever met, and now she was and it felt wonderful and wait why is he pulling away. Sara blinked up at him - she could barely think let alone say anything. 

"Sorry, I've wanted to kiss you since meeting you at the party," as he pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara wasn't sure how she got back to the dorm, she wasn't sure how she got to bed, in fact all she remembered was Leonard kissing her and how it was the most amazing kiss she had ever had. He definitely wasn't cold in fact just the thought of his lips made her instantly get warm. What had happened to her - yes he was incredibly attractive, and yes he was beautiful, and yes, he had the most incredible eyes and shoulders and wow - did she even talk to him? Sitting in her bed she stared blankly at the wall as she tried to remember any conversation she had with him. Did they talk? Her mind began to race - nope they hadn't really talked except about books and the Dewey Decimal System and what a shame it was that card catalogs were - oh my God she talked about stupid stuff. Guys didn't want to talk about going to the Library of Congress and the smell of old books. Flopping back onto her pillows she did remember him saying he had wanted to kiss her - probably to shut her up - but still he didn't have to kiss her. Wow it was a great kiss. Rolling to her side she saw her backpack and purse were sitting on her desk. What day was it? Letting her brain think - she realized it was Friday - it was her one and only free day. Monday and Wednesday were American History and Nineteenth century English Lit; Tuesday and Thursday were Calc and Earth Science. She should probably go back to the library and finish her research - ugh she didn't really want to do that, I mean seeing Leonard would be wonderful, but those guys had been so creepy. Climbing out of bed she decided to work with what she had and go to the library in the afternoon. It would probably be empty since it was coming up on a holiday weekend. 

Sara hadn't gotten far into her report when a knock on her door interrupted her. Turning to see who was coming in, Sara smiled at her roommate.

"Hey, so you know Rip?" as Lisa flops onto Sara's neatly made bed.

"Uh yeah?"

"Well would you believe he was using me to make his girlfriend jealous?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he apparently has dated the same girl since high school and well she wanted a 'break' while she traveled through Europe for a semester. Well when she got back, she was all 'I missed you' and 'I love you and I thought about you all the time' blah blah blah. So guess who got dumped last night?"

"Well that sucks. But then again were you really interested in him?"

"No, and I could never remember what his major was, something about airplanes or spaceships or something boring. So how was your evening? Do you want to go with me out to some clubs tonight?"

Sara started to laugh, "I'm eighteen remember. I'd be carded."

"I can get you a fake ID made. Come on, unless of course you have something else going on?"

"Me? No. I was planning to go back to the library this afternoon."

"Oh, and maybe spend some time with my brother?"

"Huh? What? How do you know?"

"Ah ha, got you. I mean I know my brother is about as excited as watching paint dry, but you probably have lots to talk about. I mean he's a book nerd. So what happened, tell me everything - except unless you had sex, and then I think I'll puke. But then I don't even know if he knows what that is or if he would..."

"Stop. Look these creepy guys who were hitting on me at the party chased me back into the library. Your brother covered for me and made them leave. I stayed and helped him put the books back and then he kissed me."

"What? My brother, Leonard Snart kissed you? A girl? Oh my God. Did he even know what he was doing?"

"Oh yeah, and it was amazing."

"So did he ask you out?"

Sara stopped and thought, after the kiss her brain had shut down and she didn't remember anything after that. "To be honest, after that I sort of blanked out - It was the best kiss I..."

"Okay stop, I don't want to know everything. So since you blacked out after his stunning lip work, I'll just text him and see what he is doing tonight."

"What? Don't tell him I said anything."

Lisa pursed her lips at Sara, "as if. I do not need my brother to know that I know what he's doing and I don't want him to know what I do." Getting up from the bed she walks out and looks back in, "if he's at the library this evening I'll let you know."

~

Sara stood in the bathroom as she quickly braided her hair- she had on jeans, boots, and a heavy sweater. She should be warm enough to venture out to the library. The weather forecast was saying a snow storm was heading in and would probably start Saturday afternoon/Sunday morning. That should give her plenty of time to research her papers and then if she got snowed in, she would finish them up. Any thought of the tall handsome Librarian were put to the side. She had to focus. If she could get these papers out of the way she would be able to maybe give herself a little free time in case she was asked out on a date - otherwise she would have to ask said person to either study with her or postpone dating. 

Grabbing her backpack and purse she stopped in the small kitchen area and grabbed a couple of granola bars and water. Yeah she knew there was no food or drink in the library but she figured it was better safe than sorry. "Lisa, I'm off to the library if you need me."

"Okay, say hi to Leonard for me."

Sara rolled her eyes as the blush of having an excuse to talk to him colored her cheeks. 

As Sara walked into the library she noticed the absolute silence. Looking around she didn't see anyone. Just as she was about to drop her bag on one of the research desks she spotted Leonard coming down the steps. She smiled and gave him a quick wave, "hi."

Coming over to her Leonard looked at her bag, "are you doing more research?"

"Yeah - I got most of my History paper done but I didn't even touch the English Lit, so..."

"Well I've heard a lot of the professors have called off today - I guess to get a start on the weekend or they know something I don't about the weather."

As she pulls out her laptop, "I thought the storm wasn't supposed to hit till tomorrow or Sunday?"

"It's been moved up to this evening. Don't worry; you can always crash at my place if it gets to cold."

Sara just looked up into his blue eyes, was he hypnotizing her? She suddenly wanted to feel his lips again, and she involuntarily licked her lips. "I...um, Lisa says hi."

Leonard smirked at her, "ah my darling little sis, is she heartbroken over Rip?"

"Uh, no, how did you know?"

"I'm an older brother, plus Rip and I took some classes together. We both studied engineering so..."

Sara looked confused, "Lisa said you were physics major."

"No, so typical of her, I have my masters in both Chemical and Geological Engineering working on my doctorate in Chemical but I was teaching a physics class the past two semesters."

"Wow, I guess that is why Lisa says..." stopping before she says something stupid, "Lisa gets confused very easily. Anyway, I'm just going to start looking for..."

"What class again?"

"Nineteenth century English Lit."

"Ah yes, who are you going to write about?"

"I don't know," as she sits down and opens her computer. "I'd like to find someone other than the usual choices."

"What do you like to read?"

Sara couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Leonard. As they talked, he took her notebook and started charting out and marking off writers. Before long, they had narrowed it down to three and as he led her around the library he explained that the more sources available the more that has been written about the person. 

"Wow, thanks for helping me," Sara told him as she continued jotting down her notes, "you don't happen to know anything about Earth Science do you?" she joked.

"Yeah. Why, you having problems with that one as well?"

"It's the labs, I got confused on the first two and got C's on them, and I feel like a failure," just then Sara's stomach grumbled. "Excuse me, I..." looking at her watch she scrunches her face up, "it's not 8:30 is it?"

Leonard looks up and sees the time as well. "Wow, I didn't realize it was so late. Go ahead and finish up your notes, I'm going to lock up and get a cart for these books."

Sara watched as Leonard walked away, hello her brain said, look at him in his Dockers - he fills them out - and suddenly she was telling that part of her brain to shut up and she quickly finished her notes. 

Leonard returned with a cart and stacked the books up on it. "I'll re-shelve these tomorrow if we are even open."

"Why?"

"It's already started to snow. Come on I'll get you some dinner and then take you back to the Dorm."

Sara smiled as she slid her computer back into her bag. She watched as Leonard picked up her purse to hand to her and they both laughed. 

"What sounds good?" he asked as he pulled out his phone, looking at the messages, "huh, Lisa texted me, she wants to know if we want to grab a pizza and watch a movie at my place."

"She invited herself over?"

"It's no biggie, she's lived with me till this past semester. It's a long story, but does pizza sound good?"

"Um, sure, what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"We'll let Lisa choose or she'll have a fit," he told her and took her hand. "And now I'm going to show you the secret ninja way out of the library." Leonard walked her over to one of the stairwells and began walking down - they continued beyond the basement and soon they popped out into a long hall way. "Did you know there is an underground garage? And you can get to every building without ever going outside."

"Really?" 

"I found out about this when I first started working in the library. I got asked to work a Sunday and was told to park in the Librarians spot. And here we are," he pauses as shows her a massive underground garage. "My Jeep is over here," as he leads her to a black Jeep wrangler. Taking her bag he puts it in the backseat and helps her climb in. He pauses a moment before his hand goes to her face and runs through her hair and he leans in and kisses her softly. "I can't help myself," he tells her after a minute.

Sara lets her hand run across his cheek and smiles, "that's okay I like it."


	4. Chapter 4

After they pulled out of the garage, Leonard pulled over and made a quick call to the local pizza shop. He ordered two pizzas after conferring with Sara what she liked on her pizza and told them he'd pick them up. As they pulled into the parking lot it was obvious that the lot was already covered in snow and nobody had bothered to clear it. 

"Stay here I'll go in and grabbed the pizza's and be right back," he told her as he parked by the door.

Leonard was gone only a few minutes but by the time he had returned his windshield was already covered in the white powder. As he jumped back in he handed Sara the pizzas and began shaking the snow off his head.

"It's coming down pretty good now. Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?"

Sara looked at him confused, "why?"

"Well if we get snowed in..."

"I'm eighteen I think that if we get snowed in it won't be the end of the world. Plus Lisa will be there."

Leonard smirked at her as he leaned over and kissed her lightly. Putting the car into gear, he drove to his home. 

As they drove they noticed fewer and fewer cars on the road, and when Leonard pulled into a complex of townhouses he pulled into a driveway and pushed a button and the garage opened. Parking the Jeep he quickly got out and helped Sara out. "Do you want me to grab your bag?"

Sara twists her mouth as she thinks, "yeah I mean if the movie gets boring I can always work on my paper or something."

"A girl after my own heart," as he grabs her stuff and leads her into his home, "Sorry for the mess, my roommate usually leaves after me, so I can't promised there won't be dishes in the sink."

Sara looks around the home - it didn't smell like she thought it would. Everything was neat and fairly organized. Setting the pizzas on the kitchen counter, she shrugged off her coat and Leonard was quick to take it and hang it up in a closet. 

"Can I get you something to drink? Beer, wine?"

Sara giggled, "I'm eighteen, no thanks, water is fine."

Leonard went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Sorry, Lisa is 18 almost 19 and she'll be the first one to have a beer."

Sara smiles at him and walks up to him and puts her arms around his neck, "Maybe in a couple of years, but for now, I'm happy to have water and kisses." She stands up on tiptoe and brushes his lips with hers. 

Leonard quickly wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. Just as he starts to deepen the kiss the door from the garage slams open and a large man comes stomping in.

"It's a mess out there," as the man kicks off his boots and stomps around. Seeing Leonard and Sara he stops. "Oh sorry man, I didn't know, wait is that a girl?"

Sara lets her arms drop down to Leonard's chest and turned to see the man who had walked in on them.

Leonard narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Mick, how nice of you to join us," he responded sarcastically. 

"Is that pizza? That's good. I picked up some more beer, bread and milk on my way home. We should be set and I see you brought something home to keep you entertained instead of that blow up doll," he joked.

Leonard pulled Sara closer, "Mick may I introduce Sara, Lisa's roommate."

The big man walked over to them and grabbed a beer before turning to the couple and sticking out his hand, "does Sara have a last name?"

"Lance," Sara tells them. Her brain tries to think if she had ever told Leonard her full name or if he just knew her as Sara.

Mick looks at the tiny blonde and then his roommate, "you aren't related to Professor Lance over in the Botanical department?"

"Yes, she's my mom," Sara looks at Mick oddly, "do you know her?"

Mick looks at his friend and turns to the pizza, "yeah sort of in passing."

Sara looks up at Leonard hoping he could help explain things but she feels his arms loosen around her, "do you know her as well."

"Uh, yeah, I had a couple classes with her during my undergrad work."

Sara looks even more confused, "so what are the looks for?" as she pulls away. 

"Nothing happened," he quickly tells her, "I was in her class and she was getting divorced and..."

Sara pulls away, "oh my God, you didn't sleep with my Mom did you?"

"No, nothing happened, I mean she's very attractive, but I couldn't lose my scholarship and so when she asked me to dinner or to come by her office I dropped her class and..."

Sara moved away and thought, "When was this?"

Leonard looked at Mick then back at Sara, "almost ten years ago, I mean I guess I was a sophomore, so really about 8 years ago."

Sara started doing a mental calculation in her head. Her parents had spit up over her dad's overworking and drinking. She was a little kid but she remembered the arguments and her mom leaving. The first few visits with her mom were difficult - Dinah had talked about dating and she remembered the guy who came by once and it wasn't Leonard. She'd have remembered his eyes, and the guy that her mom had brought home one night scared her and Laurel out as he kept walking in on them in the bathroom. Turning to the man before her, "it was a long time ago. I doubt she even remembers you."

Leonard looked relieved and went back to take Sara's hand, "thank you."

"Let's eat this pizza," Sara stated changing the subject, "hey where is Lisa?"

"Ah man, you mean the brat is coming over?" Mick asked as he folded his pizza slice and began eating.

Leonard rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone and saw a missed call. He excused himself and called it. Sara went and got herself a slice of pizza and looked around for a plate. Mick motioned to a cabinet where Sara found the plates and took one out. As she grabbed her bottle of water she went to the breakfast bar and pulled out a stool to sit down on.

"So how long have you and Leonard known each other?" she asked.

“We’ve been pals a long time,” as he watches Leonard making gestures, “uh oh, I bet Lisa has pissed the boss off.”

Sara looks up as she sees Leonard shove the phone back in his pocket, “Lisa says there is a storm advisory or something and she’s over at the sorority house and can’t get over here,” as he grabs a plate out of the cabinet. “I’m sorry Sara, but it looks like you might be stuck here after all.”

Sara looked between the two men and shrugged her shoulders, “okay, well I can..”

“Let’s worry about that later,” as Leonard picked up a piece of pizza and began eating it. 

The evening was very quiet – Mick turned on the news and they watched as the weather people were having a field day with the snow. The three made jokes about the news crews that had ventured out and wrecked their vehicles in order to report how dangerous it was to be out in the weather. By the time it was past eleven, Leonard excused himself to go to the bathroom and to find something for Sara to wear to sleep in.

“So you two, going to be loud tonight?” Mick asked.

Sara stared at him in shock, “excuse me?”

“Well you know, if the room is rocking’ don’t come a knocking’”

Sara stared at him, “I think you might think that, I mean we’ve kissed a few times, but he’s, we’re not, um, no I don’t think we’ll be causing any disturbances.”

“Huh, I just figured you being like one of the few girls he’s ever brought over that you two were fuck buddies or something.”

Sara swallowed hard, “I’m only eighteen, I’m not that kind of girl who…” she pauses as she see’s Leonard come into the room, “did you think something was going to happen tonight?” she asked Leonard directly.

“What? Mick what have you been telling her?”

“Dude, I just thought since you brought her home that, look I thought she was your girlfriend.”

Leonard ran his hand over his face, “Sara, I set out some pajamas on my bed if you want to go change,” as he looked pointedly at his roommate.

Leaving the two guys Sara walked into the bedroom that was done up in lots of blues and dark greens. The minute she stepped in she could smell Leonard’s cologne, why did it make her mouth water? Closing the door she could hear the two men arguing, she knew that nothing was going to happen, not that she couldn’t possibly be persuaded – Leonard’s kisses made her forget all of her sensibilities. Ugh she thought, as she sat down on his bed, yeah she didn’t have a lot – okay almost no experience with guys, and none with hot hot hot guys who made her forget all her morals. Looking at the pajamas, they were a green plaid, she toed off her boots and pulled off her sweater, t-shirt and unfastened her bra and slipped on the pajama top. Wow she thought as she looked across at the mirror over his dresser – she looked really small in them – the top came down to her knees. She could just sleep in it, but he did leave out the pants – so she quickly took off her jeans and left her panties on and slipped on the pants, which immediately fell off. There was no drawstring, so she’d have to do with what she had. 

Just as she was about to open the door Leonard knocked and stopped as soon as he saw her. “Crap I’m in trouble,” he whispered as he pushed his way into the room and pulled Sara in for a deep kiss. “You look amazing and definitely are going to be one of my fantasies now.” He guided her to the bed and slowly lowered her before he was partially lying on top of her. “You have know idea how much I want you.”

Sara slowly opened her eyes and smiled, “Mick asked if we were going to…”

“I know what Mick said, and he’s an ass. I am not going to screw this up by rushing into anything,” as he pulled away. “I like you Sara and I want to get to know you.”

“I like you too,” as she sat up on the bed.

“This is going to sound so stupid, but I’d like to take you out on a real date and maybe we could start hanging out and getting to know each other and you could be my girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I've fallen to far off topic I'm sorry - but it will still be sweat - just had to set up some back story to create future awkwardness


	5. Chapter 5

Sara slept in Leonard's bed while he took the sofa. The next day Sara worked on her papers while Leonard worked on his dissertation. Mick flipped through the TV channels annoyed he was trapped with two book worms. Around five o'clock Lisa called saying that her car wouldn't start and she wanted to know if she could get a lift back to the dorm. Sara had her stuff packed up and got into Leonard's jeep and the two drove to the sorority house. As they pulled up Lisa opened the door and Laurel was standing behind her. As the two women walked out, Sara could feel the glare and questioning look her sister was giving her. 

"Hey," she greeted Laurel.

"So you crashed with your boyfriend?" she accused.

"Um actually we um, nothing happened."

"Right, if you turn up pregnant, Mom and Dad are going to kill the both of you."

Sara was shocked at her sisters accusatory statement, "we didn't do anything, and how dare you act so holy - I know damn good and well you spent many nights with Oliver or Tommy when you said you were at a sleepover with friends."

Laurel suddenly pulled back at the fact her sister knew her secrets. "Oh, I, look I don't want you to get hurt like I have."

Sara hugged her sister, "Laurel, I'm not rushing into anything, the most we've done is kissed maybe a dozen times and I always left room for Jesus," she answered knowing the comment was one their grandmother had often used.

"Okay, but are you sure he isn't too old for you?"

"What? I never thought about it. We just get along really well so..."

"You ready, Sara?" Leonard asked as he was about to climb back into the Jeep.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Laurel," as she climbed back into the passenger seat.

~

Even though the roads were somewhat cleared the University shut the campus down for classes for the remaining week. Sara worked non-stop on her papers and studying for her Calculus mid-term. By the time Friday rolled around both Sara and Lisa were stir crazy to get out of their Dorm and to do something - but with Lisa's car being too far away to get to walking, and the school's bus services being shut down with the school Lisa called her brother for a lift.

"So let me make sure I get this, you get trapped at my brother's place and all the two of you do is study?" Lisa asks as they wait for Leonard to arrive.

"Well we did watch some TV and kiss a little bit, but no, we did not sleep together."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "I've always wondered if he was really interested in girls."

Sara's mouth dropped, "why would you say that, I mean Leonard is really hot looking and it wasn't him who didn't want to, it was me."

Lisa folded her arms, "if you think he is so hot then why wouldn't you want to see how compatible you two are?"

Sara wanted to say something snide back, then she also didn't want to say anything that might bite her later on, "we are going to get to know each other before anything else happens."

"There's nothing wrong with seeing how things work in the bedroom before you get too invested."

"You know sex isn't everything in a relationship," she really could not believe she was having this argument.

"Yeah well look I've yet to have a boyfriend I didn't sleep with by the 2nd or 3rd date."

This was shocking to Sara, "well we'd have to go on a date according to your schedule."

Lisa looked out the window to see if Leonard had pulled up, "I'm just saying that it would be nice to know if my brother likes girls or is just pretending."

Sara was pretty sure that Leonard was more than interested in her. She'd felt him press against her when they were kissing and from everything she had read and learned in health and biology class she was pretty sure he war aroused by her. "Look, could we just drop this? I mean I like your brother, and he is a great kisser."

"Oh my God, I do not want to hear this," as she put her hands over her ears.

Suddenly realizing that this was a topic that made Lisa uncomfortable she decided to go on, "but he is and the way he pulls me towards him and his tongue runs along my lips gently asking for an invitation..."

"Shut up I won't ask any more about your sex life - knowing you, you'd tell me what it felt like for him to come or uck I can't believe I said that."

Sara smiled, she'd won this battle - she glanced out the door and saw the familiar Jeep pull up. "Come on lover boy is waiting for us."

~

They ended up going to the mall, a movie and finally a diner. As Sara sat next to Leonard with his arm protectively draped over her shoulder, the three drank coffee and the girls snacked on dessert.

"So Lenny, word around campus is that you and Sara are the hot item, care to elaborate?"

Sara was confused, where would Lisa have heard anything.

Leonard looked at his sister with narrowed eyes, "and who would be talking about me other than my little sister." Lisa suddenly excused herself to the bathroom, and he turned to Sara, "has she been giving you a hard time?"

Sara wasn't sure how to approach this, "she seems curious. I mean I kind of wonder why how I got to be the lucky one."

Leonard looked down at the blonde, "excuse me?"

Sara figured she better get it out before she decided not to - "Don't tell me you don't realize how handsome and good looking you are. I mean the first couple of times we talked you made me so nervous that I ran out of the library forgetting my purse and phone. I just wonder why you would decide to want to date me."

Dropping his arm from her shoulder Leonard smirked at her words then turned towards her and took her hands, "I've never put much investment in my looks, I'm glad you like how I look, and I did have a feeling you might be a little nervous, but I figured it was an age or height issue. As to why I want to spend time with you, let's see we both hate parties, we love being in the library, and when I talk to you I don't feel like I am boring you to death or you have zoned out on the conversation. You are beautiful and smart and sexy and I think we work well together."

Sara smiled and looked down at their hands joined together, "I have to confess that I sometimes zone out during our conversations but it's only because I can't believe I'm talking to this hot guy or I wonder what his lips taste like or what his arms would feel like pulling me close."

Leonard laughs and leans down and kisses her lightly, "that's okay; because I think the same things only I wonder what you look like without all those winter clothes on or," he leans in to whisper in her ear, "how you would look when I make love to you."

Looking at him, Sara suddenly could feel herself a bit uncomfortable and adjusted her legs, "I hope you aren't expecting me to rush into anything. Lisa said that..." she stops as she sees her friend come back and sit across from them.

Leonard drops the conversation, but continues to hold Sara's hand on her thigh. His fingers run along the inside of her pants leg and Sara puts her hand on top of his to stop him from moving further. 

~

When Leonard drops them off he walks them to their door and after Lisa goes in, Leonard pulls Sara toward him, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

Sara looks up at him - her brain once again was shocked at how beautiful his eyes were. He could have been the model for any number of famous marble statues - he was just perfect. "Yes," her voice was barely audible.

Leonard lifted her chin up with his fingers and leaned down to kiss her and then smiled, "I'll pick you up around five. We'll go do something and then get dinner." He then turned and went back to his Jeep.

Sara went into the building and walked slowly up to her room. She was so in trouble - she had tried so hard to always be the good girl who didn't upset the apple cart or disappoint her parents and here she was dating an older guy - okay she needed to ask Lisa how old he was - but he distracted her from all her morals and thoughts. She cursed at herself for being so weak - Leonard just barely gave her the come hither look and she was a complete mess. 

Opening the door to their room Sara looked at Lisa who was pouring herself a glass of milk, "Lisa how old is Leonard?"

"He is twenty six going on twenty seven in June. Why?"

"I meant to ask him, but now it seems irrelevant, but I know that my sister is going to ask. Tell me something, how is that your brother is that good looking and doesn't have a harem of women at his beck and call?"

Lisa took a drink, "I don't know, I mean he's gone out with a couple of women, did he tell you how your mom hit on him?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "yes that came up when I met Mick."

"Huh, well he hasn't been with anybody I know of for like the last few years, now Mick on the other hand..."

"Oh God, tell me you haven't slept with Mick."

Lisa just blushed, "hey it was like three years ago and we were both drunk, but I wasn't drunk enough not to remember the things that man can do with his mouth."

"Does Leonard know this?"

"Uh it was during one of those times where he was locked up in the engineering room working. Let me tell you this, Mick was my first and probably the best guy I've ever been with. I'd do him again, but I think he's afraid that we might get complicated."

"Isn't sex always complicating?"

Lisa looked at Sara carefully, "only if you let it. I could easily fall in love with Mick, but I mean he's lived with Leonard and me since forever, so as long as I don't get attached it's just a release for me."

The conversation had not helped Sara come up with any answers to what she felt was a predicament. "Leonard asked me out on a date for tomorrow."

"Good, now I know you aren't going to do anything, and I don't want to sound like a nosy sister, but you might want to go get put on the pill."

Sara sat down hard, "I..."

Lisa sat next to her friend, "I'm going to go ahead and say you've never been with a guy."

Sara looked at her friend in shock, and bit her lip. "I dated in high school, sort of, I mean the guys would ask me out to get to Laurel, but um, no."

Putting her arm around Sara, "look, the way Lenny looks at you, it's clear he's going to fall hard for you, and I get the feeling your probably falling to, so I'll go with you over to the clinic - that way if anybody asks you can say you went with me. I know I give you crap about things but I think the two of you are good for each other. You both relax when you are together."

Tears welled up in Sara's eyes, "but my parents would be so disappointed in me, I mean I have to prove to them that I'm not like Laurel and that," she swallows hard and looks at Lisa, "I've always tried not to cause them any stress, I just don't know."

"Sara, you are not living your life for your parents. Do you like Leonard?"

"Yes."

"Do you think your parents are perfect?"

"No."

"Okay, then don't worry about them, just have some fun for a change. You are doing great in your classes, hell I'm doing great in my classes and I never did this well in school. Look, I know my brother, he's a patient man, too patient, but he also is a planner, so it wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't already started planning for any possible scenario."

Sara smiled and wiped at her eyes, "you think so?"

"Oh my God, he's probably been trying to figure out how to ask you out and he finally got around to doing it without me setting up times for the two of you to be together." Lisa hugs Sara and goes to her bedroom, "if Lenny is half as good as his buddy Mick, then trust me you're going to have the time of your life."


	6. Chapter 6

The first date went well - Leonard was just as nervous as Sara and talked non-stop about himself. After picking her up they went to an art exhibit where Leonard told her about growing up - how his father was always abusive and it got worse and when his grandparents found out they took Leonard and Lisa in and demanded that their daughter divorce the man. When she finally got the courage his father came to see his mother and screamed that if he couldn't have her nobody could and shot her. Leonard had been walking home from school when he heard the sirens. Apparently his father had thought he could kill his grandparents as well, but his grandfather was prepared and when Lewis had entered the house and shot at them, his grandfather unloaded his revolver into the man. His mom hadn't survived and he and Lisa stayed with them. 

He continued to tell her how he got a scholarship and came to Central City University. When he had gotten his bachelor's degree he had gotten an apartment with Mick - which he also explained he had met years ago when he had gotten picked up for shop lifting as a kid. Then a few years ago, Lisa had gotten too difficult for his grandparents and moved in with him. 

By the time he had finished, they had eaten dinner and Sara sat and listened to everything - making mental notes of topics she should avoid or felt she needed to avoid. It never dawned on her that she hadn't spoken at all. When Leonard brought her back to the dorm, he looked sad and disappointed. Sara wasn't sure if he thought the date had turned out bad.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" she asked.

He looked at her as they stood outside the door, "yeah, did you have a good time?"

With a bright smile, "yes I did, I liked hearing about you."

Leonard seemed to smile a bit, "I thought I might have bored you because you didn't seem to say much."

"I enjoyed listening to everything - I like your voice, it's very..." she had to bite her lip before she said something silly. "Maybe next time I'll talk about my family."

Leonard leaned down and kissed Sara. She started to put her arms around his neck when they heard a voice asking to excuse them as they entered the building. Sara looked sheepish as she pulled away and went in. 

~

Over the next month the two went out a few more times, but more often they met at the library to study and work on papers. Time flew by and they saw each other almost every day. As Spring Break got close, the question came up as to what people wanted to do. Laurel suggested that they go with a group of friends to the family lake house - she had ulterior motives as she had just been surprised by her former boyfriend Tommy who said he was coming back to school to work on his MBA. 

Sara got stuck having to ask their mom for the key to the house since Dinah had yet to meet Sara's new boyfriend. Once she explained to Leonard that he had to meet her mom, even though he was nervous that Dinah would remember him - which Sara swore she probably wouldn't - he agreed to go with her.

As Sara entered into her mom's large Victorian brownstone, she called out to her mom. Dinah called back that she was in the kitchen, and the young couple walked through the hallway towards the back of the house.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Leonard," Sara stated as soon as she saw her mother.

Dinah turned and smiled and quickly stuck her hand out, "it's nice to finally meet you, Sara mentioned she was seeing someone and I had to get most of my information out of her sister."

Sara swallowed, she wasn't sure what stories Laurel would have created, "I'm not sure what she has told you."

"Oh nothing," as she shakes Leonard's hand, "so you guys are planning to go to the lake house for spring break?"

"Yeah, it was Laurel's idea now that Tommy is back at school," Sara decided her sister should have been more forthcoming with their mom.

"Oh, I didn't know, well that's nice," as she returns to stirring the pot, "I haven't been to the lake in years, so I'm not sure how clean it is, but you are welcome to it. The key is hanging up over there," as she motions to a set of keys by the door.

Sara goes and picks up the familiar key, "if we find any problems I'll let you know."

"Okay, you guys have fun, oh and Sara?"

Turning to her mom, she thought this had been too easy, "yes?"

Looking at Leonard then at Sara, "when I was your age, your father and I spent a lot of time at the lake house just the two of us, just make sure you are taking precautions. I'd really like to not have to deal with another scare like we had with your sister."

"Um, I..." she was at a loss for words.

"I promise Sara and I are taking all the precautions available," Leonard spoke up.

Dinah smiled at the young man, "well you guys get going, I have a date coming over this evening. "

Sara suddenly didn't want to know, and took Leonard's hand and quickly led him out. Once back in his Jeep she finally let out the breath she had been holding. "Okay that went better than I expected."

"You were right, she didn't recognize me, so what did you expect?"

Looking at him, she tilted her head, "the third degree, maybe asking more personal questions, the usual. I mean I know you and I are okay with waiting till I'm ready, but everyone else just assumes or thinks there is something wrong."

"Well if you want to go ahead we can give it a try and go from there," he smirks at her.

"Yeah, well I know you are going to be upset but we are going to be sharing a room."

"Oh, well then I'll pack my pretty boxers," he jokes

Sara rolled her eyes, "Laurel & Tommy will have one room, Lisa can have the small room and Mick can sleep on the couch, and everyone will just assume and leave us alone."

"Have you met my sister? She'll probably ask you when, how and any other details you care to share, which by all means please make me sound..."

"Stop, she has already told me she doesn't want those types of details."

Leonard laughed as he drove them back to the University.

~

The trip to the lake was getting more stressful by the day. Leonard tried to relieve some of her stress by massaging her shoulders, he promised that he wasn't going to pressure her about things, but when she broke down in tears about getting a B- on her Calculus quiz, he was at a loss. 

Packing up his jeep the two planned to arrive Friday night to make sure that the house was habitable. Mick promised to pick up groceries and would bring Lisa down with him. Laurel and Tommy were back in their honeymoon romance and therefore were no help at all.

Sara gave Leonard the address and he entered it into his gps and after Leonard got off at the Library they drove down. Why was she so nervous, she and Leonard were good friends, and Sara felt she could tell him anything and she was pretty sure he felt the same way. They held hands the entire drive and stopped off for dinner and to get a few things for breakfast the next morning. When he pulled up to the large cape cod house Sara was surprised it looked fairly well cared of. 

Inside they found that most of the furniture was covered in sheets. A note on the uncovered dining room table read:  
Sara and friends -   
Have a good time, I went ahead and had the cleaners come in and straighten everything up. I hope you all have as much fun as Quinten and I did years ago.  
Love   
Mom

Sara looked at Leonard as he brought their bags in and read the note. "I guess she really wants us to have fun," she told her beau.

"I can think of somethings we could do before this house gets full of people," as he gave her a lecherous grin with raised eyebrows. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah," as he quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "which room is ours?"

"We'll take the master - Laurel can have her old room. Of course everyone is going to think that we finally..."

"If that is an invitation I'm in," as he waggles his eyebrows at her. Leaning down Leonard kissed her deeply and pushed her up against the wall, "I would happily show you all sorts of ways I've been thinking of."

Sara pushed at him slowly, "I'm sure you would. Come on let's get these sheets pulled."


	7. Chapter 7

After folding all of the sheets that Leonard insisted had to be clean and putting them in one of the closets, Sara was exhausted. She stumbled to the shower and washed up. She barely had her t-shirt on before Leonard walked in and got in the shower. It was so late and they were both so tired that they both just wanted to be clean before sliding into the bed. Sara pulled back the covers only discover the bed was not made. 

"Really?" she asked out loud. She walked back into the bathroom where Leonard was still showering and looked over at the glass door that was steamed up - "the bed isn't made so I bet none of them are made."

"What?"

"Finish showering, I'm going to find the sheets and blankets," she went back out of the bathroom and opened the closet doors. As she went into the hall she saw the main linen closet and opened the door. It was dark, so flipping on the hall light she looked inside and a pair of eyes stared back at her. Screaming she slammed the door shut and ran back to the room.

Leonard came out of the bathroom soaking wet and barely had his towel around him. Sara was instantly in his arms. "What, what happened?"

"Something is in the closet," as she shook and pointed to the hall way.

Looking at the bed he gently pushed her to sit down, "okay let me get on some clothes," as he went to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of knit pants. Not thinking of the fact that Sara was in the room, he dropped the towel and pulled the pants on and proceeded to synch them up and tie the drawstring. "What do you think you saw?"

"I don't know, its eyes were green and glowing and I slammed the door."

Leonard looked around for any sort of weapon and found none. Moving down the hall way he flipped on all of the lights. Cautiously he went to the door, and deciding to flip the door open, he leaped back to see the eyes looking at him. With the door wide open, a large opossum crawled down the shelves with three little babies on her back and moved towards one of the bedrooms. Leonard followed flipping the lights on saw that the creature apparently knew its route and climbed a stack of books to a chair to a desk and out a window that was open. Turning to Sara who was several feet behind him, "I guess we'll be doing some more laundry," as he looked out the window and could see the mother walking back into the woods. He quickly closed the window and latched it. "We'll make the bed in the morning, I have a sweatshirt you can put on to keep warm," as he walked back in and found the article of clothing and handed it to her. 

Sara pulled it over her head and hugged herself. They both walked back to the bed and got under the coverlet. Sara curled up against Leonard and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "thank you," she told him.

Leaning down to capture her lips, "let's get some sleep and we'll worry about any other unwanted guests in the morning," he told her.

~

The next morning the two walked around to each room and opened every closet door and drawer. Leonard looked under each bed and besides a few dust bunnies there were no additional creatures. In the kitchen Sara made coffee while Leonard found the pans to fry up some eggs. 

"If you want toast..." 

Sara smiled and found the toaster and put it on the cabinet. She put two slices of bread in and pushed down the lever and then watched as Leonard made the scrambled eggs. When the eggs were done they sat at the breakfast bar and ate quietly. Leonard put the dishes in the dishwasher and they went upstairs and emptied the linen closet and began washing all the items. While the items were washing they sat down in the main room and looked out at the lake. 

"Do you want me to build a fire? It's not exactly going to be a warm day," Leonard asked.

"Yeah, we may have to run out so I can get some knit pants."

"Were you cold last night?" as he got up and opened the flu and started putting kindling and paper in to start the fireplace.

"No, but this morning it's been a bit nippy."

Lighting the fire, "well I may have an extra pair of sweats in my bag."

"I can't..."

"Yes you can, you're my girlfriend, you can wear any of my clothes, and of course I will tell you now that you look very sexy in my clothes?"

"Did you bring the flannel pjs?"

"No, I should have. I wasn't thinking..." as he laughs. He watches as the fire starts and after a few minute sits a log carefully on the burning sticks. "Do you know when Laurel will get here?"

Shaking her head she continues to sip her coffee, "did Mick tell you a time?"

"Nope, he said he'd get the food and drinks and pick up Lisa and be on his way up. I'd guess they will be here around lunch time. If not we'll run out and get something to easy."

They sat there together enjoying the peace. Leonard looked around and finally asked, "Um, I notice there isn't a TV."

"Nope, and no Wi-Fi."

"Wow, I'm not sure Lisa will survive, I mean she has data on her phone."

"Will you survive?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"I have something to distract me."

Sara eyed him, "oh?"

"Yes, I'm going to try to seduce you this coming week, and if that fails at least I get to sleep in bed with you every night."

~

It wasn't quite noon when a truck pulled up and Lisa and Mick got out. Sara thought Lisa looked a bit to chipper but went to help unload the groceries. As she brought the first set of bags in, she looked at her friend closely. Her hair was a bit messed up and something was off about her clothes. The low cut top was inside out and there was an obvious bruise forming on her exposed color bone. Sara quickly glanced at Mick who seemed to also be in a euphoric mood.

"So just so you know, we don't have Wi-Fi up here," Sara told them.

Lisa smiled, "I'm sure I'll find something else to do," as she looked around the house. "This place is beautiful."

Sara twisted her lips as she looked between Mick and Lisa - it was clear they were sending each other secretive glances. Oh God she thought, she did not want to think about this. "Hey Lisa, let me take you upstairs to the room you'll be in and we can make the bed."

"Sure," as she winked at Mick and followed Sara upstairs.

Once upstairs Sara closed the bedroom door, "you hooked up with Mick again?"

Lisa looked a bit surprised and amused, "yeah," she giggled, "and boy was it fun."

"You have to tell Len."

"No I don't. I mean yeah Mick and I are having a really good time. Trust me we would have been here sooner, but I got him a little bit worked up and..."

"Stop! You don't want to hear about me and your brother, so don't share."

"Well how did you figure it out? Did you and Lenny hook up last night?"

"No, and don't try to change the subject, your shirt is on inside out and anybody could see the way the two of you are looking at each other. So unless you want Len to find out on his own you better tell him or I will."

"Don't threaten me."

"Lisa, he's your brother. If he figures it out he's going to be pissed at all of us."

"Ugh, why do you have to be the voice of reason," as she plops down on the bed. "I mean nothing would have happened, but he helped me into the truck and the touch of his hand was too much, and the next thing I knew I was in his lap and we were making out."

"Okay, enough. Just tell Len. The sheets are right there. Think about it, okay."

Lisa rolled her eyes but went to make the bed.

~

By dinner time, Mick was outside on the deck getting the grill cleaned up talking to Leonard. Sara worked in the kitchen making a salad and Lisa was getting potatoes ready to bake. Sara filled her friend on the previous evening's excitement which caused Lisa to laugh so hard that both Leonard and Mick came in to find out what was so funny.

After the story was rehashed and shared with Mick, Sara looked at her phone and sent a quick text to her sister. She got a response back quickly stating that they were running late and wouldn't be there in time for dinner. Annoyed Sara told her friends, and they went ahead and got dinner.

Sitting at the table, Mick next to Lisa, and Sara next to Leonard - Sara could see the two people across from them were being a bit obvious - so much so that Leonard stopped eating and looked at the two.

Narrowing his eyes, "what's going on?"  
Sara looked down at her food then at Leonard - it was obvious he wasn't blind - though the two across from them thought he was.

Mick focused on his food and looked at Leonard, "what?"

"You two, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you are..."

"I've had my sister rub her foot against my leg three times already."

Lisa looked mortified, "um well I guess I should start with..."

"Lisa and I hooked up on the way up here. We enjoy each other's company so..."

"You WHAT????!!!!" Leonard stood up. "She's like a sister to you."

"She isn't my sister," as Mick remained calm and continued to eat. "Sara is like a sister to Lisa and it didn't stop you from fucking her."

Sara and Lisa both looked at each other and telepathically they both knew they wanted to get out of there.

"How long has this been going on?"

Mick set his fork down and looking across at Leonard, "it's none of your business, but as I said, we sort of hooked up while coming up here."

"Oh God, you two had sex on the way up here?" Leonard looked like he was about to get sick.

"Don't be a fucking prude boss, it's not like you and the princess haven't been..."

Leonard was about to argue when Sara placed her hand on his arm, the last thing she needed was for Mick to know that they hadn't gone any further - fears of Mick telling Leonard that he should drop the younger woman were too much.

Looking down at the blonde, he sat down, "just be careful, because you're my best friend and she's my sister."


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the evening went by quietly - Sara and Lisa got the poker table out and started setting up to play cards while the guys cleaned up. The group worked together to get snacks set up even though they all were still full from dinner. Just as they were sitting down to play Laurel and Tommy arrived. 

Sara took over introductions since she was the common link between everybody. Tommy shook their hands and was about to go upstairs to drop of the bags when he stopped at looked at Laurel for direction. 

"Which room are we in?" Laurel asked. 

Sara could tell her sister expected to get the larger room, but then Sara wasn't in the mood, "You've got your old bedroom."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are the last to arrive and I had to deal with the opossum in the closet."

"Ick. Okay, Tommy you know where my old room used to be. Tell me we don't have any other unwanted visitors."

Leonard came and wrapped his arms around Sara, "no, we made sure all the rooms, closets and anywhere something might hide was checked this morning. We also washed just about everything."

"Which we will need to run out to the store tomorrow and buy more detergent and softener," Sara told them.

Turning her attention to the other couple, Laurel smiled and saw that they were setting up to play cards. "So what kind of cards are we playing?"

Leonard and Mick gave each other a look and though they would happily play poker they figured it was probably not the most suitable for the group.

~

Several hours later, Tommy who had been drinking rum and cokes was passed out on the table; Laurel who had downed two bottles of wine was barely able to make it up the stairs to the bedroom. Mick who stuck with beer tossed a passed out Lisa over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. Len who also had been drinking beer was still playing with Sara - who sipped a beer - much to her argument - but caved and nursed the single beer for several hours while she downed several bottles of water. 

"You ready to call it a night?"

"Maybe, if you are willing to admit you lost."

"Oh, I think you are going to lose your shirt this time."

"All in," as Leonard pulled off his shirt and slowly took off his pants. He watched as Sara's cheeks turned pink.

Thinking for a minute she looked at her cards then stood, pulled off her top, pulled down her jeans and dropped them on the table. "Call." Flipping over his cards, he showed he had a full house. Sara bit at her lip and looked sad; she flipped her cards to show she had four aces. "I think I won."

"Bull," as he grabbed at the deck and Sara tossed the cards up in the air before running up to their room. He chased after her and as soon as he entered the room, he saw her bouncing on the bed in just her panties and bra and suddenly he went from wanting to attack to waiting to pounce. He closed the door and locked it as he slowly walked towards her. "Are you inviting me?"

"I'm not drunk but I thought that if we wanted to touch each other..."

Leonard was on the bed pushing her down and kissing her. He quickly found the spot on her neck that made her moan.

Sara was feeling a bit left out - she was the only one who wasn't - and yet she was feeling more and more like she wanted to. As Leonard's hands roamed her body she couldn't help but wonder if she should go ahead. Her mind suddenly was doing the math - they met about when and had been dating how many weeks? Six weeks? Was that enough time to know somebody? She was so busy thinking she didn't realize that Leonard was looking at her.

"Care to share what has your attention?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I was trying to calculate how long we have been dating."

"Okay - and that tells you what?"

"I don't know," as she looks up at him and gives him a smile.

Rolling off of her he goes to his bag and grabs an extra t-shirt and tosses it to her. "We'll carry on this discussion tomorrow," as he climbs back into the bed. 

Sara unfastens her bra and tosses it to their dirty clothes before she slips the large shirt over her head. 

"Why do you do that to me?"

"What?"

"You take off your clothes in front of me like it's nothing and yet when I want to touch your attention switches to something else."

Sara looks at him, "I'm sorry," as she leans down and cuddles into him, "I know I'm being impossible, but isn't it better to wait and know and it to mean something then..."

Wrapping his arms around her, "I'm just being a guy; I'll just have to settle for touching you and hoping you'll reciprocate."

~  
It was late morning before everybody was able to function well enough to carry on some sort of conversation with people. Tommy and Laurel sat together drinking coffee as if it was a life elixir. Lisa was playing on her phone as she sat on Mick's lap in the large recliner. Leonard was busy straightening up things in the kitchen and Sara was looking for something to snack on.

"So Sara, are you excited about graduation?" Tommy asked.

What little noise there had been came to an abrupt end and as Sara turned around to look at her sister's boy toy the look she gave them would have turned most to stone. "Why would I?"

Completely ignoring the younger woman, "I just figured your dad was talking about it a lot when I saw him a few weeks ago. He was surprised you hadn't sent out invitations or your announcements."

Sara looked at the man then her sister, "who cares, I'm in college full time, high school was a lifetime ago."

Laurel suddenly perked up, "don't you want the gifts and money? I know that dad wants to make sure that you send cards out to all of the guys at work - it's some sort of thing - I gave your kid money you give my kid money type thing."

Turning to look at her own beau, Sara wanted to know how repulsed Leonard was of her. He'd probably decide she was too young for him, and push her away. His look instead was a bit curious - as if she had neglected something important to tell him. 

Wiping his hands Leonard leaned against the fridge and looked at Sara, "why haven't you sent out your announcements?"

Sara felt like she had disappointed him, "I didn't think it was..."

Raising his eyebrow waiting for her excuse he said, "Why don't we work on them this weekend along with any party invitations?"

Sara didn't miss the look that Tommy gave Laurel - once again she could see her sister was trying to sabotage Sara. "Okay, does anybody want to go with me down to the lake?" as she tries to change the subject. 

"I'll go," Lisa pipes up as she jumps from Mick's lap. "We can try to catch fish."

Mick looked at the brunette as if she had just spoken a strange language, "when have you..." Lisa looked at him and he shut his mouth. "Sounds like fun."

Leonard wrapped his arm around Sara and looked at the other couple, "you guys are staying here?"

Laurel looked at Tommy, "yeah I think we are still recovering from last night."

As the four walked down the hill to the lake, Leonard pulled Sara back to let Mick and Lisa get ahead of them, "hey, why didn't you tell me about graduation?"

Sara looked and felt guilty. "I guess you would think that I was too young and immature."

"No," as he lifted her chin, "I think your sister and her boyfriend are looking for ways to derail us, but that's not going to happen, as long as we stay on the same page."

"Okay," as she looked up at him.

"We'll get the announcements and invitations done and mailed. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Sara stopped and thought, she had told her dad that she was dating somebody and that might be an issue when they met, but then it didn't seem to faze her mother. "I don't think so. I mean I would be good with just skipping it but I know dad wants a party."

"He's proud of you. That's a lot more than I can say about my dead beat dad."

Wrapping her arms around him she looked up at him, "you are wonderful."

Smirking down at her, "I'm still trying to get into your pants, remember?"

Pulling away she playfully swatted at him. "Come on, you can row me around the lake."


	9. Chapter 9

The week zipped by between playing in the lake - all of them enjoyed the tire swing once Mick had put a fresh piece of rope on it. Evenings included board games and just friendly rivalry between the couples. Sara with Lisa and Leonard helping her got the invitations and announcements all addressed and mailed out. Returning to school they felt refreshed and relaxed. 

The last few weeks zipped by and before she could even think about it, Sara was busy studying for finals and getting ready to go to Star City for her graduation party. She had spoken to her dad several times over the weeks to ensure that yes she was coming back, yes she would walk through graduation, yes she we would be at her party. She also explained that her boyfriend and his sister were coming with her. At first he seemed hesitant but when she mentioned that Laurel would be bringing Tommy along he agreed. 

Graduation was as exciting as Sara expected. Having finished early she wasn't surprised that nobody in her class seemed to have missed her. She went through the pomp and circumstance and at the end of all the speeches she was happy when things were finished and she could find her family and friends. Sara found her mom and dad waving at her and Laurel looking bored. She looked around for Leonard and finally saw him and Lisa walking towards them. 

"Congratulations Sara," Lisa told her and hugged her friend.

Leonard smiled at her and though Sara would have liked for him to have kissed her, he put his arm protectively around her.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Leonard, and his sister, my roommate Lisa," Sara told her father.

Leonard and Quinten quickly shook hands and soon they felt the pressure of families trying to get out of the large auditorium. Once out in the parking lot, Quinten started to usher his daughters away when Sara stopped. "Dad I think I'll ride back with Len and Lisa."

Surprised by his daughter's comment he didn't say anything and just left her in the company of her college friends. Looking at the two people she actually was happy to be with, she put her hand in Leonard's hand and they began to walk towards his vehicle.

"Sara?" a voice called out to them.

Turning around Sara looked for whoever was calling her. See a tall slender guy running towards her, she smiled, "Hi Barry, is Iris around?"

"Yeah," as Barry stops and looks at Sara and then at her friends, "well we did it - time to go to college."

"I already started at CCU."

"Oh that's right, cool you'll be done in no time. So is it better than this place?"

"Yes, and I don't miss the crap."

Barry looks at Leonard then at Sara, "and these are..."

"Oh sorry, Barry, this is my boyfriend Leonard and his sister Lisa who's also my roommate."

Barry shakes Leonard's hand then Lisa's and by the time he is done a young woman comes up behind them and grabs Barry. "Iris, these are Sara's friends from CCU."

"Hi," she says to them, "so we'll be at your party, but Dad wants to do photos of us everywhere."

Sara smiled - Barry and Iris were the ideal perfect couple. They also were probably the only friends she had in high school. It didn't hurt that Iris's dad and Quinten had gone to the academy together. "Great, we can catch up then."

"Oh," Iris stops as they are walking away, "is it true that Laurel is back with Tommy Merlyn?"

Rolling her eyes, she tried to hide her smile, "of course, he's back at school working on his MBA."

"Yeah right," Barry muttered.

"Hey, don't worry, he's not going to shove you into any lockers," Sara responded. "And the only idiots you have to avoid at CCU are the dim witted frat guys."

"Hey," Leonard said pulling Sara close, "I resent that comment."

Raising an eyebrow, "really, how much did you have in common with your frat brothers?"

"Okay I'm an oddity, and yes most of them are jerks, but trust me, they won't bother you much, I'll make sure of it," as he smiled at the couple. "I'm Leonard Snart, Sara's boyfriend and this is my sister Lisa," he introduced himself.

Barry shook his hand, "nice to meet you, hey we'll catch up in a couple hours." 

~

Quinten Lance had gone overboard in setting up for Sara's graduation party. Twinkle lights were wrapped around every tree and across the yard. A large table was set up with several trays of catered food along one side of the yard, while another table held a large decorated cake and a place to leave gifts. Smaller tables were scattered throughout for people to eat at, and a dance floor was set up at the end surrounded by lighted torches. 

"Dad, you really didn't have to go to all the trouble."

"Oh honey it's no big deal," as he hugged his daughter, "plus the party planner gave me a great deal, I think it's because I'm dating her," he laughed. 

Pulling away from her father, "uh you're dating?"

"Yeah, well with you gone, the house is so quiet, and then I bumped into this woman at the coffee shop, and the next thing I knew we were talking and well, anyway, let me introduce you."

Sara felt nauseated but she looked around for her sister, "does Laurel know about this?"

"No, where is she. Oh there she is. Go find Laurel, that will make it easier," as he walked away.

Sara saw Laurel and found her and Tommy sipping punch laughing - oh well if she was going to suffer this should pretty much make Laurel feel just as sick. Tapping her sister on the shoulder Laurel turned and smiled at Sara, "hey party girl, so did dad do a..."

"Stop," as she held up her hand, "Dad wants us to meet his girlfriend."

The smile faded from Laurel's face, "uh, girlfriend?

Wrapping her arm around her sister's she began to drag Laurel in the direction of their father. "He wants to get the intros done in one fowl swoop."

"Why? Oh and you might want to go rescue Len, he's being hit on by every woman here."

Looking around Sara saw her boyfriend surrounded by several different women and he looked beyond uncomfortable. Waving at him, he saw her and tried to extract himself from the swarm of women. "He doesn't even know how cute he is," Sara lamented out loud.

"Yeah, I'll grant he does have nice eyes, oh God here they come," Laurel clutched Sara's hand tighter.

"Laurel, Sara, I want you to meet the woman who did all this," as he gestures around at the party, "Donna, these are my daughters."

"Oh my, I'm so happy to meet you both; Quin talks about you two all the time."

Sara and Laurel smiled and soon the foursome was interrupted by both Leonard and Tommy who had come to rescue the younger women.

"Sorry, I think Sara promised me a dance," Leonard interrupted.

"Oh my goodness, don't you have the prettiest eyes," Donna continued.

Leonard looked around not sure what or who she was talking to, "Sara?"

"I'm sorry, Len this is my father's girlfriend, Donna. Yes I did promise to dance with you, if you'll excuse me."

The two walked to the dance floor where a slow song had just started. "Thank you," she told him as she leaned her head against him.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to find you sooner."

"What, you didn't enjoy all the attention you were getting?"

"The only attention I want is from you," as he whispered in her ear.

"We could try to ditch the party and go somewhere," as she looked up at him.

"As appealing as that sounds, I really don't want your dad killing me for deflowering his daughter on graduation night.

Sara pouted, "Fine, then we need to plan a weekend so we can have time together, alone."

"I'll work on that," as he leaned down to kiss her.

~

At the end of the party, Sara stood with her parents and shook hands as people left. When the crowd had died down, Sara sat watching as the few people left were talking in small groups.

Plopping down next to her friend Lisa asked, "So what are you doing for Len's birthday?"

Sara looked over at her friend, "oh hey Mick, glad you could make it. I don't know, got any ideas?"

"A weekend away where..." Mick began.

"Um," interrupting the large man, "it's not a bad idea; you know maybe go somewhere like a spa or something. His birthday falls right between intersession and summer session."

Sara looked at the two, after the trip to the lake she had led them to believe that she and Len had finally consummated their relationship. Obviously Leonard hadn't shared with Mick that things hadn't happened. "Yeah, I'll try to figure something out," as she looked for the handsome man she called her beau. Once again he had attracted a small entourage of women. "That is if he doesn't decide to find someone else," Sara teased.

Mick looked in the direction Sara was talking about. "I've never seen him more nervous or uncomfortable; you know how much he hates parties."

Sara had forgotten and suddenly felt guilty, "excuse me," as she walked towards him and slipped into the large group, "I'm sorry ladies, but Mr. Snart is needed," as she pulls him away. 

They stop when a taller blonde shoves Sara and says, "Who made you his boss?"

Sara looked at the woman; she tried to place her and then remembered that she was one of the many girls that taunted her through high school, "well since he's my boyfriend..."

"Yeah right, like Lowly Little Lance could nail a guy like this, give it up."

Sara's face was turning red, "who invited you to my party anyway?"

"Duh, it's called we're crashing."

Sara was getting angrier when an arm slipped around Sara's waist, "excuse me, but Sara and I are dating, and I would appreciate it if you would excuse us before I inform Mr. Lance of your presence and the fact that you are trespassing."

The blonde stared daggers at Sara and stormed off with the group of girls.

"Oh I hate that..."

"Hey, thanks for coming to my rescue. It's been like that all evening. You ready to call it a night and go talk or at least get me away from all these people?" as he pulls her close and leans down for a kiss.

Sara looks at him and how handsome he looks in his shirt, tie, and sports coat. The blue jeans made him look like a Brooks Brother model and she knew why the women fawned all over him, he was just too handsome. Raising her hand to touch his cheek, "yeah let's go, we can go get a coffee down at the diner."


	10. Chapter 10

Sara had decided that she was tired of waiting, she wanted to be with Leonard and what better time then to give him a birthday present he wouldn’t forget. Consulting with Lisa, Sara found a lodge that they could go to for the weekend and be away from everybody. Everything would be taken care of and all she had to do was get her man there. 

Convincing Leonard was easier than she had anticipated. When she suggested that they get away for a weekend, he raised and eyebrow and looked at her. Obviously he must have been able to read her thoughts because he pulled her close and whispered “I’m looking forward to it.”

“So you finally are going to go through with it,” Lisa asked as she flopped onto Sara’s bed.

“What?”

“Oh come on, you think you can fool me, you two are still so uptight. I mean if there is one thing that Lenny needs it’s to get laid.”

Sara swallowed hard, “but…”

“Sara, really, neither you or Len look completely relaxed. Look at Mick and me. Before that trip to the lake Mick was so ridged and uptight and now he’s like putty in my hands.”

“Okay, you are right, we haven’t, and after my graduation party and seeing all those women fawn all over Len, I just feel possessive and well…”

“You mean that bitch got to you. Well first off, you got the reservations set, but you still need to make this fun. I see a trip to the lingerie shop.”

~

As Sara looked at all the different lacy, satin and barely their items she wasn’t sure what she should be looking for. Fortunately Lisa had a better idea. 

“Okay go try these things on, and remember just because it isn’t comfortable don’t worry, it’ll be off before you know it.

Taking the hangers Sara went into the dressing room and looked at the garments. Light blue, black, red, forest green, sapphire, white – too many and they were all different. Sitting down she slid off her sandals and began undressing. “Lisa, I’m not sure how some of these are supposed to go on.”

Leaning against the dressing room door Lisa laughed, “set anything too complicated to the side. What about the colors?”

“I think Len would like the blues, maybe the black, I don’t know.” It took Sara over an hour and when she finally stepped out she was smiling. “I found the perfect one.”

~

“So, we are going to a lodge for a weekend?” Leonard asked Sara as he drove.

“Yes, because it’s your birthday and I have a surprise for you.”

“I’m already liking where this may be going.”

~

The two checked into the large log structure building. As they walked to their room, they looked around at the spa, pool, tennis courts, and other amenities that were provided. 

“This place looks awesome, “ Sara whispered to Leonard as they pulled their bags behind them. “I hope the room is as nice as…”

“Sara, I could care less I’m curious about your surprise.” He stops outside of a door and slides a key card in and turns the knob. “Now when do I get it?”

Pushing past him, “come on in and find out.”

Leonard follows Sara who quickly sets her bag down and turns to him, “I thought we could have a little fun this weekend.”

Setting his bag down he pulls Sara close to him and leans down for a kiss, “I can think of lots of things we could do.”

The two fall onto the bed and rolling on top of him, Sara begins unbuttoning his dress shirt, “maybe I’ve decided I’m going to torture you and turn you into my slave.”

“Please do,” as he pulls the shirt off and begins to grab at her clothes.

“Ah ah ah,” as she pulls away, “I’ll be right back.” Jumping off of him, she grabs her bag and pulls out a small bag and runs to the bathroom. 

Lying back against the bed he asks, “shall I take off all my clothes?”

“No, I want to help,” she calls back. After a few minutes she opens the door wearing a silvery blue chemise. “So as I was saying,” As she climbs back on the bed and straddles him, “I want to have some fun,” as she leans down to kiss him. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out as he runs his hands up her sides and feels her bare skin, “Sara I want you so much,” letting his fingers graze her nipples. 

Moaning she grinds down on him, and she can feel him getting hard, “I think we need to remove these pants,” unbuckling his belt she quickly unfastens the pants and starts pulling them down his legs. She returns to her previous position and again pushes down on him only to hear him curse and moan. “Is there something you want?” she asks coyly.

“Yeah,” slipping his hands under the spaghetti straps and pulling them off her shoulders. Her breasts soon are bare before him and he quickly pulls her down for him to tease her. “God your so beautiful,” he tells her between squeezing and rubbing one while his mouth sucks and laps at the other.

Sara’s moans continue as she pulls his head closer, “that feels so good,” she tells him as her own hands move to his briefs and pull them down just enough for his cock to pop out. “I hope your willing to show me all sorts of things we can do.”

Leonard presses himself against her silk panties and feels how wet she has already become, “God you are so wet, I’m going to slide inside of you and,” as he pushes the material away and slides one then two fingers inside of her. “Fuck you are so tight, are you ready?”

Pushing against his fingers she soon finds him guiding his cock to her center, at first she is nervous as he begins to enter her – will she feel lots of pain, will it feel good, what will happen, and just as he is about to push inside bells begin to go off and the sprinkler system starts squirting water all over them.

“What the hell?” as he pushes Sara to the side and gets off the bed – pulling his briefs back up he opens the door. The hallway is filled with people and smoke. Closing the door he turns to Sara, “Grab your stuff the building is on fire.”

Jumping off the bed Sara grabs her jeans and slides them on and shoves her feet back into her shoes – “this is not how our day was supposed to end?”

Grabbing their two suitcases, he opens the door for her and they both head out. The building is completely engulfed in flames but everyone makes it out safely. The young couple stands with all the other guests as the fire department arrives and begins working to put out the flames. 

“I’m sorry,” Sara tells him.

“Why?”

“This was not how today was supposed to go.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sara was beyond frustrated. Her plans had literally gone up in smoke. Leonard held her hand as they drove back to the University and he just kept telling her everything was fine - fate must have felt it was not the right time. She felt fate might hate her. The following week drug by slowly - Leonard was at the library every night and though she went and studied with him and helped restock books in the evening - which she had put an application in to work there - there wasn't much time for them to have alone time. 

By Friday night, Sara had studied enough and wanted to just be with Len. Ordering Chinese take away they picked up their rice and egg rolls and went back to his place. The two were laughing about a student who couldn't follow basic instructions given at the library. As Leonard opened the apartment door, Mick was just grabbing his keys and about to leave.

"Oh take out, as tempting as it is to stay, I've got a date with Lis," as he moved past them. "I'll give you guys a couple of hours to get your business done."

Sara openly gaped at the comment, had Lisa told Mick everything. 

Leonard scowled at his friend, "good bye Mick."

~

After eating their food, Leonard pulled up Netflix and they began looking for something to watch. They both enjoyed documentaries and anything to do with history but occasionally caved for an action or comedy. 

"I heard there's a new season of Blacklist that just came on," Sara told him. 

"Are you sure you want to start that?"

Sara looked at him and grinned. "Well maybe we should find something we've already watched," as she climbed up into his lap and began kissing him.

"You must be telepathic because that is exactly what I was thinking," as he leans her down on the sofa.

The two continue to kiss and touch. Leonard moves his hands under Sara's t-shirt and quickly unfastens her bra. Pushing her shirt up he looks up at her quickly and jokes, "I'm ready for dessert," as he licks at her nipple and brushes it with his finger at how quickly it hardens.

Sara moans but suddenly feels moisture in her pants that feels odd, "Hey, um I need to go to the bathroom real quick." Grabbing her purse she heads into the bathroom and locks the door. Sitting on the toilet she realizes that her period has started. "Fuck!" she mutters. Opening her purse she pulls out her tampon and continues to mutter to herself about how things are just not fair. Pulling out her birth control pills she looks at the dates. Fuck she tells herself again. After last week's complete and utter fucked up hell she realizes she hasn't been taking her pill like she is supposed to and her period has started early. Fuck she tells herself again. Sitting back on the closed toilet she runs her hands through her hair, fuck. Then she answers herself - you are never going to get fucked if you can't even make sure that you take one tiny pill every day and are absolutely ready. Okay she tells herself, this is not the end of the world. She'll be the big girl and explain it to Len and be a grown up. Things could always be worse, she could have had sex and ended up pregnant, and well that would have pretty much proved how she was not responsible. Getting up she washes her hands and looks at herself in the mirror okay get it over with.

"Hey are you okay?" Len asks from the sofa.

Putting her purse down and sitting next to him, "um yeah, I sort of did something stupid," she confesses.

Leonard looks at her concerned, "what?"

"Well after last weekend and that fiasco, I sort of forgot to take my pills," as she scrunches her eyes closed.

"Okay," as he tried to follow her conversation.

Sara opens an eye slowly and sees he is confused, letting out a breath, "birth control pills - I take one every morning, and well I forgot to take them for four days, and things have started."

Leonard still didn't seem to follow her.

"Honey," as she turns to him, "as much as I love you, you still are not following me. My period started, so we won't be..."

Leonard seemed to take a moment to let this process, "you love me?"

Stopping to look at the man, okay yeah they hadn't said the words to each other but she thought that the fact that they would not be having sex would be more pressing issue then three simple words. "Yes," she responded back, "I mean I know we've never said the words to each other, but I thought you knew that..."

"I love you too," as he pulls her in for a kiss. Soon Sara is pressed back into the sofa and Leonard is moving back on top of her. His hands once again are exploring her body, "I love everything about you" as he moves her t-shirt back up.

"Um, you understand that we aren't having sex," she asks him.

"Huh," he pauses as if his brain is suddenly catching up. "Fuck!" as he sits up. "Next weekend, let's go to your Mom's lake house, just the two of us. It won't catch fire, you'll be on your pills like a good girl, and we can finally..."

Sara smiles at him and rubs her hand down his cheek. "I'll get the key and make sure we'll be alone."


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting at her desk Sara works on her homework - she needed to get at least halfway through the problems so she could finish them the following day. She had already picked up the key from her mom and confirmed that nobody else would be at the house. Looking at the next problem, her brain began to wonder - yes she was thinking about the weekend, but also about the interview at the library, and finally the question she had been asked by her advisor - what did she plan to major in. Okay so by the time fall semester would start she would be finished with her freshman year and be working on her 2nd yr. and if she kept up at her rate she'd be done on the 3 yr. program. 

"Hey," Lisa interrupted her, "I got you something."

Turning in her chair, "what? You don't need to get me anything."

"Yeah I do. If you weren't on my ass all the time I wouldn't be passing my classes and I'd probably have considered dropping out. Mick suggested we should move in together, but I said I couldn't because as much as I love him, it wouldn't work at least not yet, so you are stuck with me for a few more years."

"Okay, and so you bought me something," Sara questioned.

"It's nothing big, just a picture I took," as she pulls out the framed picture and hands it to Sara.

Turning it over Sara gasps, "oh wow, this is awesome. Did you take this at the lake?"

"Yeah, I saw you guys in that rowboat and I got lucky to catch you guys kissing."

Sara smiled, the picture was perfect. Lisa had it printed in black and white and it made Sara's heart melt. Leonard was not only the perfect guy in her opinion, and he was handsome and sexy and smart and fun and the most amazingly patient guy. Of course she was in love with him she'd fallen hard and quick - Now to get through a hard week and spend a wonderful weekend at the lake just the two of them. Setting the picture next to her computer, "did you make a copy for Len?"

"I sent him a bunch of pics I'm sure he'll pick one out he likes."

Sara turned back to her computer thinking that Lisa was going to leave but when she didn't move Sara spun back around. "Is there something else?"

"Yeah, so obviously the last two weekends were crap."

"Uh, okay."

"So I heard you guys are going back to the lake."

"Yes."

"Well try to actually have fun."

"Hey how did you figure out that the last two weeks...?"

Looking at her friend, Lisa stands, "you show back up early talking about the building being on fire, that was clue one. Then last weekend you were in such a pissed off mood and well we do live together and I see what's in the trash."

Sara rolled her eyes, "oh my God, you didn't tell Mick did you?"

"No, but he's not blind."

~

Arriving at the Lake House, things were in better order than the last time they had ventured here. Leonard carried their bag up to the master bedroom and found that the sheets had been changed and the bed was freshly made. 

"Hey Len, you want to go for a picnic?" Sara called to him. 

Walking down the steps, "yeah, do you think we'll be able to see any of the fireworks?"

"Yeah, on the other side of the lake they will probably shoot some off."

"Great, then let's grab some blankets and go set up a place."

~

Sara packed plenty of food - fresh watermelon, cold fried chicken, chips, cheese & crackers, soda, water and beer. Racking her brain to see if she forgot anything, she finally remembered to grab the bug spray. With everything packed, Leonard kissed Sara on the cheek before taking the basket. 

"Where is the best place to set up?"

"I know the place we use to set up when I was a kid," Sara then leads him down a path. 

The spot is perfect and overlooks the lake and is completely clear. Trees to their back keep the sun off of them. Sara shakes out the blankets and Leonard helps her set things up. They eat their food and laugh and joke. They both keep looking at each other with slight knowing glances. Finally nothing could go wrong tonight they would finally make love. 

"Hey, is it okay if I go in the woods and relieve myself?"

Sara was putting some of the food containers away, "yeah, nobody is around." Putting the last items back into the basket, Sara rolled a smaller blanket up as a pillow. Seeing the bug spray she quickly stood up and began spraying her arms and legs. When she saw Len return, she offered the spray to him, and he sprayed her back and sprayed his own body down. The two then stretched out on the ground and began talking.

"Have you decided on a major yet?"

"I was kind of thinking of going into education or library science."

"Library science, hmm, I could probably put a good word in for you with the librarian."

Sitting up and looking at him, "oh would you do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," as he pushes himself up. "I have something for you."

Sara looks confused, "if it's a picture, Lisa already gave it to me."

"Yeah, those were pretty good, I was surprised, but no, this is something I wanted to give to you," as he reaches into the bag they had brought the blankets in. He pulls out a leather jewelry box and hands it to her.

Sara's eyes grow, what is he doing? Is he, what is, she is at a loss for words?

"I told you I have a degree in Geological engineering, well years ago I had found this stone and for one of our projects I had to, well anyway, it's just a necklace, but..." he opens the box and shows a silver chain and a large blue stone as the pendant. "It's blue topaz, I wanted to give it to you for your graduation, but, well anyway..."

Sara takes the box and slowly picks up the pendant, it was beautiful and simple, "I, I don't know what to say, but thank you," as she lifts it out of the box, "can you..."

"Yeah, here," as he takes it from her - Leonard brushes her hair over her shoulder and his fingers gently sweep across her neck. After fastening it, he pulls her up against him and whispers in her ear, "I hope later that maybe you'll just wear that alone."

Sara adjusts herself, yes she tells herself tonight was going to be amazing - Fireworks everywhere. As the sun began to set and it was getting dark, Sara finally had to pee and excused herself to the woods. It had been a long time since she had done anything like this - and it wasn't nearly as fun as she remembered. Finishing up she began walking back, when an arm pulled her and pushed her up against a tree. Leonard's mouth met hers and it was obvious that his kiss was very demanding. His hand slips up her tank to grasp her breast and gives it a gentle squeeze - his kisses move down her neck.

"I can't tell you how much I want you," he whispers hoarsely. As his mouth returns to hers his fingers unfasten her shorts and his hand slips into her panties. "Fuck you drive me crazy," as he let his fingers run across her slit. 

Sara moaned as she pulled him closer and jerked at his touch. Biting her lip her fingers were working on his shorts, "we are going to miss the fireworks."

"We can make our own."

Pushing him slightly, "I'd rather my first time be in a bed."

Pulling away he leans his forehead against hers. "You know you are driving me crazy, but tonight I'm going to have the lights on and..." he stops as the first fireworks go off. 

They walk back to their blankets and lie next to each other. The fireworks last for almost two hours and then they collect their stuff and begin walking back to the house. As they get inside, Leonard takes the picnic basket to the kitchen and unloads everything into the dishwasher and throws the trash away. Sara tosses the blankets into the laundry room and heads up the stairs. She goes to the bathroom and puts the silvery blue chemise on. Pulling the covers back she sits and waits for Leonard. 

"Hi," she says when he comes in.

"Wow, you look incredible," as he moves toward her.

"You have too many clothes on." 

"Let me remedy that," he quickly disrobes and climbs into the bed only wearing his boxer briefs. Climbing on top of her he begins kissing her and moves to her neck. "I want to go slow, even though I really really want you." Rolling over he pulls her on top of him, and slips the straps of the fabric off her shoulders so that it pools around her waist. "Are you still wet for me," as his fingers trace along the elastic of the panties.

Grinding down on top of him, Sara pulls the shorts down and lifts up just enough for him to kick them off. "I want you too," as she lets him press against her center where the fabric of the panties stops him. 

"I've only ever been with three other women and..."

Sara stops and looks at him, "as much as I care about how many, I really would prefer," as she lets her hand slide around his cock, "if we could just focus on us."

"Fuck," he hisses as her fingers stroke him, "don't do that too much or I won't be able to..."

Sara stops as she looks at Leonard, "Len, are you allergic to something we ate?"

"Huh, why do you ask?"

Pulling away she climbs off of him, "oh my God, you are covered in huge welts." Sara looks at her own arms and sees little spots forming. She leaps off the bed, "are you allergic to poison ivy?"

"Yes, very, what?"

"You need to get in the shower, we both do, oh my God, we need to get you to the hospital."

Leonard sits up and looks across at the full length mirror in the corner and can see huge welts forming on his face and his entire torso. "Shit." He doesn't get a chance to say anything else before he sees Sara run into the bathroom and turn on the shower. 

"Come on," she calls him as she is already soaping her body. By the time he gets into the bathroom, his eye is already beginning to swell shut. 

He steps into the shower and washes as best he can as his body is swelling. Once out Sara tosses him a white t-shirt and clean underwear. He slips on a pair of gym shorts and his sneakers as Sara leads him out to the Jeep. Taking the keys, she quickly starts it up and drives straight to the small hospital. 

Leonard is given an emergency dose of prednisone and antihistamine as well as fluids. Sara tries calling Lisa but only gets her voicemail. By the next morning it is obvious that Sara has poison ivy as well and the doctors give her a shot of cortisone to help her. When her phone rings, she's asleep next to Leonard's bed and jerks awake.

"Hello," she says groggily.

"Hey, so did you have a great night?"

"What? No, Lis, we're at the ER. I tried calling you last night, Len..."

"What?!!!"

"He must have gotten poison ivy, and he swelled up and I rushed him here."

"Oh My God, is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor says he needs to take it easy for a couple of weeks."

"And you?"

"I have it too, and no nothing happened."

"Fuck. Hey, Mick and I will come up and get all your clothes and stuff and wash them. Neither one of us is allergic to it. Isn't that funny?"

"No it's not."


	13. Chapter 13

After three failed attempts at a romantic weekend, Leonard and Sara were beginning to wonder if fate, karma or the Gods were against them. Instead they focused on school - Sara wanted to ace her summer courses and Leonard was finishing up his dissertation. Shortly after Leonard got out of the hospital Sara was hired at the Library so the two were often seeing each other while they worked and studied even more. 

By the start of fall term Sara had upped her number of courses to 18 hrs. - even Leonard was unsure this was a good idea, but Sara promised him that if she felt overwhelmed she would drop one of the electives. Labor Day weekend Laurel tried to convince Sara to plan another get together at the Lake, but after the 4th of July fiasco, Sara declined. As much as she wanted to be with Leonard and him with her, the two were suddenly very shy about pushing the limits. Instead the two agreed to stay on campus and work. 

"Hey, you ready to close up?" Sara asked as she looked at her watch and continued to organize the books on her cart.

Looking up from his computer, "yeah, go ahead and go I'll finish up here."

Sara looked at Len strangely he always walked her back to her dorm. "Okay, I'll just grab my bag."

"See you later," as he returned to the computer in front of him.

Walking out the door, she felt like she had missed something. Yeah they were both very focused on school and hadn't had a lot of time for just the two of them. Okay and the poison ivy was horrible, and after that it took several weeks before Len would even kiss her again and touching had become almost nonexistent. As she walked down the sidewalk she started running things through her head. They had been dating now for almost seven months. Her feelings hadn't changed about him, she still loved him, but recently he just didn't seem interested - she thought. Her mind was so preoccupied that she neglected to be aware of her environment and when 4 guys surrounded her and stopped her in her path, she was surprised.

"Hey little bird, remember us? Haven't seen you around for a while - thought you might have flown away."

Turning to see who all surrounded her; Sara suddenly wasn't feeling so sure of herself anymore. "Look guys, I just need to get to my."

"No, now we heard you and the old man might be on the outs, so I thought I might get a taste and my friends here want to." as he grabbed her arm and knocked her purse and bag off her shoulder. 

"Now boys, I told you that this sweet little canary will try to sing if we are too rough with her," the voice behind her said.

Sara felt like she had heard the voice before, it was familiar, and as she turned, she took a step away from it and pushed up against the first man. "Ollie?"

"Sara, Sara, Sara. Do you have any idea how frustrated and disappointed I have been this past year?"

Slipping around the man she had bumped into she continued to back away. "What are you doing here Ollie?"

"Pet names, I love how you and your sister always use them. Last year I asked you to go with me on my dad's boat, but you said no. Just as well I guess cause there was a storm that probably would have killed us - but the point is I want you."

This was very confusing to Sara, "you were Laurel's boyfriend."

"Yeah, but you know how I am, I just can't be happy with what I have, especially when I would see you all excited about finishing up school - looking all cute and innocent and naïve and delicious."

Sara had a bad feeling as she looked around and saw that the three other men were falling behind Oliver. Her dad had taught them self-defense but she hadn't practiced for so long and she didn't know if she could handle four men who seemed twice her size. Fight or Flight her brain asked her. Making her decision she twisted and kicked out at Oliver and hit him squarely in his chest knocking him into his companions before Sara began running. She was familiar with the area but as it continued to get dark the only light were the street lights. Seeing one of the emergency towers she pushed the blue strobing light. Not that she counted on campus security but anything would help. Making several turns and leaping over large rocks and bushes she ran to the back of the library. If she could get into the tunnels she could get back into the library and hide - maybe Leonard would be there. Just as she saw the entrance she ducked as she saw one of the thugs looking for her. Counting to five she saw him turn and she dived to the entrance. Steps - fuck she thought as she slid and landed on her arm, she looked around and he hadn't seen her. She pulled the key from around her neck and put it in the key hole and turned - thank God it opened. She quickly pulled the door closed and took a breath - looking at her arm, oh boy it did not look good. Walking down the hall she turned when she heard something banging on the door she had just come through. Sara needed to find somewhere safe, a phone something. She continued to move through the maze of halls and found the parking garage. There was Leonard's Jeep - oh thank God, he was still here. Moving up the stairs she opened the door into the library and looked around. Easing the door closed she held her arm against her chest - Len would not be happy and well if things were falling apart in their relationship he still was her friend wasn't he. Spotting him still behind the counter looking at his computer, she wanted to call out to him but suddenly her body felt like it just wanted to stop working - why was she in so much pain. Her right arm grabbed at the desk she was nearest and suddenly she was falling and books and a table lamp went flying.

As she fell Sara could feel that Leonard had looked up and called her name. She felt him roll her over and pick her up and carry her to the back office. "Sara, wake up, what happened?"

Shaking her head, "I got attacked."

"What? Shit, I'm so sorry, I'm so focused on my paper I should have walked you home. Do you know who it was?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm calling the police. Are you injured?"

"My arm hurts. I fell."

Leonard quickly dialed the police and told them to send an ambulance. He sat with Sara as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut from the pain. 

~

She awoke in the hospital, her arm was in a cast and the pain was gone. Her mother sat on one side and Laurel stood at the foot of her bed. She looked around but didn't see Leonard or Lisa. Her heart felt like it had just disappeared and she was gasping for air. Did he not love her anymore she thought - was it over and. Tears spilled down her cheeks and her mother was by her side immediately.

"Sweaty, everything is going to be okay."

"Where is Len?"

"Mick took him home last night," Laurel started. "I can't believe Oliver would do this."

"Huh, I uh."

Dinah took her daughter's hand. "You told the officers that Oliver and three other men attacked you. They found your bag and purse and even caught two of them trying to break into the Library. Leonard was with you until about an hour ago when I told him he needed to go home and get some rest. He'll be back later. He's such a nice young man and you two make such a lovely couple."

Sara tried to relax he hadn't left her he just went home to rest. Okay she thought, take a breath and calm down. "How long do I have to stay?"

"The doctors want to make sure you don't have a concussion, and then we'll take you home," Laurel said.

"Do you want to stay with me for a few days? I know it's not convenient, but..." Dinah asked.

"Hey," Lisa interrupted, "Lenny is going to be so relieved," as Sara's friend came in and moved to the other side of Sara's bed. "If she's up to going back to the dorm, I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere without me. Plus we have all the same classes, so."

Sara took her friends hand and squeezed it. Lisa was such a good friend. 

~

By the time Sara was checked out and packed up in Lisa's car, she was hugged tightly by her mom and sister. She promised to call each of them in case anything came up and she needed assistance. Lisa helped Sara get the buckle on the seatbelt attached and they drove back to the school.

"Len was freaking out last night. I haven't seen him this angry since maybe when our dad was alive," Lisa told her.

Looking at her friend, Sara had to ask, "Lisa is Len going to break up with me?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"He's been really distant since the whole poison ivy thing and well it's like instead of moving forward we have come to a complete stop and are not going in any direction."

Lisa paused for a moment, "and he didn't walk you home?"

"Uh huh," as tears start to spill down her cheeks. "Then he wasn't there at the hospital and I just want to know if."

Twisting her mouth as she thought, "if he breaks up with you for some stupid ass reason I'm going to kick his ass and then have Mick kick his ass."

Sara tried to smile but the tears were too much and she continued to cry. "I really want to go back, but after everything and he's been so distant and I know we are both busy, but we haven't been alone together in over a month. He barely kisses me anymore."

"I may kick his ass for just being a complete dick."

~

It wasn't till the next day that Sara's book bag and purse were returned to her. The officers had picked up the other two and charges were being issued - assault, battery and attempted rape - since Mr. Queen had apparently told the other three that the plan was to physically assault Sara. It didn't make Sara feel better until Leonard and Mick showed up. Usually co-mingling was not permitted but as it was Lisa's brother their dorm mother looked the other way. 

"How are you feeling kid?" Mick asked as he looked at Sara sitting in the shared living space.

Sara tried to smile but the pain meds were wearing off. 

Leonard walked in with a huge bouquet of roses, "these are for you," he told her before shoving them at his sister so he could sit next to Sara. He carefully took her arm that was in the sling and looked at it - "fiberglass cast, those aren't as easy to write on," he tried to joke.

Sara again tried to smile but the sadness was still in her eyes. 

Running his fingers over her cheek and into her hair he leaned in and kissed her. "Don't ever doubt my love for you," he whispered. Pulling her close to him he wrapped his arms around her, "I have some good news," he suddenly announced.

Sara tried to pull away to look at him, her body told her to just relax against him. 

The other two sat down across from them, "okay?" Mick asked.

"All of my paperwork has come back and I'm done. I can walk through this fall with my PhD."

Sara twisted, "congratulations," she told him; her brain was screaming why had he kept this a secret?

"I didn't say anything because I was afraid I'd jinx myself. That's why I've been a little distant recently."

"So now that you are done, what does that mean?" Lisa asked.

Everyone turned to look at Leonard, "well now I get a real job."

"As what," Mick asked.

"I've applied here at the University; there is an opening for a professor in the math department and one in engineering. All the interning and T/A work I've done should help."

Lisa seemed to narrow her eyes, "what are you not telling us?"

"If those don't pan out, I may have to go to another university. But I've got several professors on my side, and I found out that someone's mom is on the hiring committee."

Sara twisted at this, "my mom is on the."

"Shit," Mick said and laughed, "You're a shoe in."

"And now I can focus more on Sara and getting her finished with school," as he held her tight. 

Mick took that as a cue and stood up and led Lisa to her bedroom. He seemed very comfortable in their small area that Sara wondered how often he had been here. "I'm very proud of you Len," Sara whispered into his ear. 

"And I am so sorry for being a complete jackass these last few weeks. But now I can focus on how I plan to make love to you," as he kissed her again.

"Oww," Sara yelped, "sorry I need another pain pill."

Getting up Leonard goes to the counter and sees the bottle of pills and looks at the label. Taking out one pill he gets a glass of water and brings it to her. 

"I'm afraid our love life has hit another speed bump," she told him.

Leonard smirked, "a small bump because you may be slightly impaired but I do plan to torture you over these next few weeks."


	14. Chapter 14

It was almost Halloween when Sara's cast finally got to come off. Leonard sat in the waiting room while the doctor sawed off the cast. Things were looking up for them. After all the stress of his dissertation he made it up to Sara in the library helping her put books up and kissing her at any opportunity. Weekends, though they didn't go all the way still, he had already undressed her multiple times and caressed and worshiped her body. Sara often was left frustrated when he would stop saying he didn't want to sully her completely yet. 

The men who had attacked Sara were expelled from the University and were currently sitting in jail cells except for Mr. Queen who had been bailed out by his mother but got an ankle monitor instead. 

Sara came out of the doctor's office and found Len and immediately wrapped both arms around him. "I'm back to normal," she told him as she waved her arm around.

"Good, because now you can help with decorating the library," he told her.

Sara had been surprised when she found out that the school did a Halloween haunted party throughout the university. All students were encouraged to participate and being an employee Sara was expected to help. 

~

Mick and Lisa were hanging streamers from the ceiling when they got to the library. Sara couldn't keep her hands off of Len as all she wanted to do was rub her hands over him. 

"You two need to get a room," Mick told them.

Lisa snickered, "ha, knowing their luck they'll end up bringing about the apocalypse."

Leonard frowned at his sister, "at least we'll go out happy."

"Well is there a theme or what exactly is going on?"

Leonard explained that most of the time the library was a great haunted house. With its access to tunnel and all of the different areas, most of the students would come in and be so confused by the time they left that some would never step foot in it again. Others would come back and wonder what path they had been on and where things were. 

"Okay well let's start planning out where to scare people," she told them. 

~

They found out later that the University had a theme for this year – Superheroes and Villains. Sara wasn’t sure where to begin – so she called her friend Barry up and asked for his advice. 

“Well naturally I plan to dress as the Flash, but come on you know that’s my go to,” he told her as he looked around at the library. 

Iris rolled her eyes, “he always wants me to dress up as Wonder Woman, but you know he also thinks Linda Carter should have been his mom.”

Sara was more confused by her friends, “I don’t get it.”

“He wanted to be breast fed by Wonder Woman.”

“Oh,” Sara replies.

Len snickers and tries to cover his face, “good choice,” he tells the younger man. “So we need help on who we should be since we are running the haunted house.”

“Well, I got a couple of buddies who could help figure something out, but off the top of my head I say go for Super Villains. Who better to scare people then the bad guys.”

~

Sara looked at the costume she had been given then at Lisa’s. “How come yours is prettier?”

“Huh? I don’t know, it just is. You know if I wasn’t with Mick, I might be tempted by Barry and his little geeky buddy.”

Sara ignored her best friend, “it’s already getting cold out and I’m supposed to wear these weird cut up jeans and a bustier? I mean if it was just Len and myself, but…”

“Sara, look I have to wear ice skates and look like Dorothy Hamill,” Lisa told her tossing her costume on the bed.

“Wow, where did you dig up that name?”

“It’s on the costume – I ended up Googling her to figure out what it meant. Anyway just try to have fun. Then think about maybe afterwards you and Lenny can have your own little costume party.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “and thank you for jinxing it.”

~

The haunted library was sinister and spooky the minute Sara and Lisa walked in, and they knew where everything was going to be. As they dropped off their purses, Sara saw Mick with his feet up on one of the library tables playing with the flame gun he was given.

“Hey Heat wave,” Lisa drawled out as she wrapped her arms around him. “I can think of all sorts of fun we can do later,” as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Yeah, we’ll get to that, Leonard is running late, said he wasn’t feeling okay and stopped off at the clinic.”

Sara looked at Lisa and frowned, “Jinx. Okay well everybody looks great, I’ll stay here by the door till Len gets here, and the rest of you can go to your places.

~

When Leonard arrived he had a box of Kleenex, a bag of medicine and a huge winter coat. Sara tried to look at his eyes but the snow goggles prevented her from seeing anything.

“Hey are you okay,” Sara asked.

“I feel like shit. I have a fever of 102 and I’m freezing. Thankfully I get to wear winter clothes for this, so…”

“What did they say at the clinic?”

“I’ve got the flu and need to stay in bed, but I promised…”

“Len, go home, I can…”

“Can’t the pain meds they gave me for my headache also make me drowsy.”

“Okay, why don’t you go in the back and sit down, I’ll stay up here and take tickets,” as she pushed Len down the hall. She quickly got on her cell and texted her sister.

~ hey, I need some help – Len has the flu and I’m alone up front collecting tickets. Can you and Tommy come by and relieve me? ~

~ yeah we’ll be there in 15. If he has the flu he needs to go home before everyone gets it. ~

~ I know, but he can’t drive because of the meds they gave him ~

~ well don’t kiss him – that is all you need is to get the flu after he gets better ~

Sara looked at the text and felt like asking did everybody know that she and Len had not done things? She blew out a breath and turned on a smile as the first few patrons came to enter the haunted library.

~

The evening went well – Leonard fell asleep and shot his “cold gun” at people whenever he would jerk awake. They shut down at three in the morning and Mick tossed Leonard over his shoulder and took him home while Sara and Lisa rode with Tommy and Laurel. 

“I’m sorry Len got sick,” Lisa told her friend as she began pulling off her costume.

“Yeah, I think we just can’t plan anything – we need to grab life and go for it and to hell with everything else.”

“First times don’t always go as planned, and well…”

“Hey at this point I’d be happy to just…”

“Yeah, well if you don’t set your expectations to high you can’t be disappointed and well you might have more fun then you thought.”

Sara smiled at the idea and went to her room and closed the door – no expectations and just plans to have fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't torment any longer.

Frustration was defined with a picture of Sara next to it. How could a couple who played it safe, took their time, and felt they were finally ready to move to the next level could be derailed by every possible scenario. With Leonard on bed rest for two weeks, Sara had taken on Leonard's shifts at the library. Between classes, work, and trying to see her under the weather boyfriend, Sara was exhausted. By the time, Len was able to come back to being around the living, Sara was so stressed by everything that the moment he walked in the door she burst into tears. 

"Hey, I missed you too," as he walks over and gives Sara a hug.

"I just have been so..."

Leonard looks around, "come on, it's quiet, let's go talk." He takes her hand and leads her down to the law library and along a secluded path where they finally reach a small library table sandwiched by all of the old card catalogs. Pulling her to him, he lifts her up onto the top of the table and begins kissing her. It doesn't take long before his hands have roamed up the skirt of her dress and are pulling at her panties. She twists a little to allow him to pull them off. He shoves them into his pocket and continues kissing her. Sara wraps her legs around his waist and begins unfastening his Dockers. As soon as she can free him, she wraps her hand around him and start to glide him into her wet center. He pulls away just enough to look at her as he adjusts to enter her. "I know this isn't the most..."

"Shut up, and just fuck me."

He pulls her hips and slides completely inside of her. Sara bites the inside of her lip but when Leonard begins to move, the discomfort evaporates and she begins to moan as she can feel a sense of euphoric happiness begin to overcome her. Within a few minutes she is on the brink of ecstasy and Leonard pushes her over and follows after her. He partially collapses on top of her as he pants. Pushing himself up, he looked at Sara and kisses her slowly. "That..."

Smiling up at him she scoots off the table and readjusts her skirt, "thank you, but I think we should do that again, maybe where we have a little more privacy." Going to his pants pocket she pulls out her panties and quickly slips them on. 

"I didn't mean for..." as he adjusts his clothes and pushes his glasses up, "I really only meant for us to talk since we haven't been able to..."

Running her hand along his cheek and rubbing her thumb over his lips, "I love you, I'm glad we finally had a moment where we just took it." She rose up on her toes and lightly kisses him.

Turning he leads her back the way they came, "now you know my secret place that I go to when I've needed to cram."

"Oh it's not where you seduce all the young women?"

Leonard looked confused at first but then realizes she's joking. "You are and will be the only one I'll be seducing there, though I may have to look for other places we can..."

Sara laughs, "well as much as I would love to help you out on that, my shift is over and I have to get back to the dorm. Lisa and I have a final to study for."

"I'll make plans for us this weekend."

Sara squeezes his hand as she grabs her bag. Okay she thought it wasn't what she was expecting and really she wasn't sure what she wanted. The point was they finally did it and it felt great. Hell she wanted to do it again as soon as possible. Wow, that wasn't what she was thinking would happen, but the thought of wrapping her legs around Len while he... Opening her dorm room, she was too busy thinking of all the places and things she and Leonard could do. A book might help - yeah she'd heard of plenty of things but had never thought a book...

"Oh my God, you did it."

Sara stopped, did she have something tattooed to her body that said "I just had sex for the first time." Looking at her roommate, "What?"

"I recognize the look, and the smell. You and Len got busy."

Sara wanted to shrink away, why was she embarrassed, it wasn't like... "Yes we did."

"Where? I thought you were working."

Sara couldn't help but smile, and tilted her head slightly, "our little secret place."

"The fucking Library? Oh my God, you two fucked among all the books - not the most romantic or most comfortable, but still, way to go - being a little bit of an exhibitionist, but still, wow."

"Okay, it was down in the stacks, nobody was around, and it was spontaneous and it just sort of happened, and I'm not complaining because wow, it was great, but well..."

"Huh, and I thought I was freaky willing to do Mick in the back of the bar."

Sara blinked her eyes, "what? How is that...?"

"I took care of his needs; he finished me off later..."

Sara looked more confused, "I..."

"Sara, you so need to read some sex books - I mean I would have thought that by this time you two would have at least done a little exploring on your own since you seemed to have a steel chastity belt on."

"Hey, we've touched each other and well I wanted to be with the right person. Someone I plan to be with for..."

Lisa looked at her friend carefully, "I'm not saying this to be mean, but you know that most youthful relationships don't last. I mean I'm not saying you and Len won't but I mean I'm crazy about Mick but I still wonder when the floor is going to fall out and he's going to..."

Frowning Sara sat her bags down, "I'm going to live in the moment right now."

"Okay, well if Lenny breaks your heart, I'll beat him to a pulp for you."

"Thanks Lisa."

~

The weekend arrived and Len didn't know what to plan. Sara waited for Len to pick her up on Friday night - she was wearing a short plaid skirt with a white dress shirt and sweater. She had been fantasizing about things that the two of them could and would be doing - and to hell with everything else. Sara would be happy to spend the entire weekend locked up in his bedroom exploring each other's bodies. When she saw his Jeep pull up, she grabbed her back pack and purse and went out to greet him. He was dressed in jeans and a grey dress shirt and a vest - in her eyes he looked delicious. There were times, just like now where Sara couldn't believe that this was her boyfriend. He was so handsome with his short hair and strong jaw and beautiful eyes. 

"Hey, you ready?" he asked as he saw her come out of her building.

"Yeah, what's our plan?"

"Dinner and a movie at my place?"

Sara smiled, if he was dancing around what she wanted to do, he would soon find out - "sounds perfect," as she climbed into the vehicle. 

"I wanted to ask you something first," as he turned to look at her.

Setting her bags on the floor, Sara was moving to climb into his lap, "as long as it ends with both of us naked, the answer is yes."

Laughing a bit at her aggressiveness, "okay that's good, I wanted to know if you would come with me to Thanksgiving dinner with my grandparents."

Pulling away, she looked at Leonard carefully. He had mentioned that he had lived with his grandparents till college, but he never said anything more. "I, uh, I..."

"It's okay if you don't want to, it's just that we've been dating for nine months and well I would like to introduce my girlfriend to them and..."

"Yes," she finally answered. Leonard had met her parents why shouldn't she meet his family. "Plus it gets us out of dinner with dad and his girlfriend."

"Us?"

"Yeah," she smiles shyly. "We are a couple and I just figured we'd spend our first holidays maybe together, and to be honest I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you."

~

Back at Leonard's apartment, they ate dinner together, while Mick watched over them. Sara knew that Mick would be leaving to take Lisa out, but she wished he'd leave sooner as opposed to later. Finishing up, Leonard collected their plates, and Sara helped to load everything in the dishwasher. 

"Well you two don't get into trouble, but then I know you won't cause something will go wrong," as he laughs and leaves.

The door had barely closed before Sara was pulling Leonard to his bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "I guess he doesn't know that we..."

"Nope and I don't care," as he flipped her over and began unzipping her skirt. "Why did you have to wear so many clothes?"

"Really?" as she slips from him and drops her skirt and pulls her dress shirt and sweater off in one movement and sets them on his desk chair. 

Leonard raises an eyebrow as he looks at her wearing only her white bra, panties and thigh high stockings. "Come here, I need to help you get the rest of that off."

Sara's clothes were quickly removed and then they began removing Leonard's. Leonard was focused on touching and finding all of Sara's sensitive spots. He liked how she squirmed in some areas, but when he continued to tease her body Sara got tired and started touching him. "I want to feel you inside me again," she moaned.

Unable to resist her plea he parted her legs and started to slide inside of her wet center. "Fuck, you are still so tight. You drive me crazy," as his first few thrusts helped to establish a rhythm. 

Her legs quickly wrapped around his hips as he pumped inside of her. She loved the feeling of him filling her up and with each plunge her body would shiver and crave more. It didn't take long before she was throwing her head back in moans of ecstasy. "Yes, yes yes," she moaned, "oh God, yes."

When he collapsed on top of her, he was covered in sweat and panting heavily. "Fuck, that was amazing," as he leaned in and kissed her. 

Smiling at him, "was it worth the wait?"

"For you everything is worth it. I love you so much Sara, and now that we are lovers, I can't imagine my life without you."

"Good," as she pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed around them, "Sorry about the movie, but I thought practice might be more important."

"Practice, absolutely, just let me catch my breath and we'll try again."

~

Late that night as Sara woke up and went to the bathroom, her body felt soar all over - she figured it was moving unknown muscles, but she went through Len's medicine cabinet to find some pain reliever and found the bottle of Tylenol. Taking two she went back and crawled back into bed - something had to be wrong with her if she already was craving him again, and they had already had sex four times since coming to bed. 

Nipping at his collar bone she kissed her way down and straddled him. His body was more than awake even if he hadn't seemed to move. As her tongue found him and swirled over his tip, his eyes opened to slits - "what do you think you are doing?"

Looking up, "do you want me to stop?"

"No, feel free."

Sara went back to touching him. "I'm curious to know what makes you feel good."

Pushing up on his arms, "you make me feel good," as he pulls her close and kisses her. "Making love to you feels good," as he flips her back on her back. "Sliding into your wet hot little body makes me feel good. Watching you lose complete control makes me feel good. Seeing you wake up next to me makes me feel good. Being in love for the first time in my life with you makes me feel good." He brushes her lips with his and her arms encircle his neck pulling him close.

"Yes," as her legs slide back up around his hips.

"I love you Sara," as his hands run down to her waist and he adjusts her as he enters her body again. 

It doesn't take long before the bed is knocking into the wall again and Sara is screaming and moaning loudly - just as the two once again reach their climax even Leonard screams out his release. 

"Fuck that was..."

Banging on the door, Leonard turns to hear his roommate - "You two need to quiet it down or get your own place."


	16. Chapter 16

Sara sat on the phone rubbing her temples as she listened to her father complain about her plans not to come for the holiday. "Dad, Len wants me to meet his grandparents - I think this sort of..."

"But baby, Donna and I..."

"Dad, Len and I have been together for almost an entire year and he's never once suggested..."

"Yes I understand, but Laurel is coming with Tommy and..."

"I'm not changing my mind. Leonard wants me to meet his grandparents; he has met you and mom, so this is important."

"Fine, but will you at least come home for Christmas?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "I will come home for part of winter break, but..."

After hanging up she felt her headache worsen and went out to the kitchen to find something to alleviate the pain. 

"So did your dad take it okay?"

Turning to her friend, "not really, but I told him this was important."

"I bet you didn't mention that our grandparents live in Vegas."

Sara squirmed a bit, that was one part that she had avoided. Knowing her dad, he might have taken that information as an invitation - and she did not feel like finding out her dad had married his girlfriend one evening.

"Don't worry; they live in an actual house - not that we won't go have a little fun."

"I'm not, I mean, I'm only 18 still."

"Yeah, well it will be fun to see how Grams and Gramps act - they are kind of old fashion. It's one of the reasons I ended up with Len and Mick."

~

As the four walked out of the airport to the rental agency, Sara was in awe as she looked around at everything. The other three seemed to be dreading something and as Leonard handed over his driver's license and credit card he ran his hand through his short hair and signed the papers. 

Sara and Lisa were the last to put their bags into the trunk and then climb into the backseat of the car. "So when was the last time you saw your family?"

There was a silence among the three other travelers. Finally Leonard spoke up, "It's been awhile. With school it's just never been..."

"Leonard and Lisa don't like getting the third degree from Grams and Gramps, but me, they took me in after Len and I got out of juvie."

Sara looked more confused. She recalled Leonard mentioning briefly about getting into trouble as a kid, but never said anything else.

Seeing his girlfriend's confusion in the mirror he explained, "I got tossed in juvie for shoplifting and met Mick - it was stupid, but when we both got out, Mick didn't have anywhere to go, and Gramps saw it as an opportunity to change someone's life for the better. He brought Mick into the family and the rest is history."

"Really boss? I think you are forgetting that the old man got me into an apprentice program where I got to work on things. I had a real bad habit of playing with fire, and instead of becoming some crazy pyro I learned how to use a blow torch. Worked as a welder until I got burned out," as he laughs "and followed Len out to Central City. That's when I went to school and got a degree so I could do something else that wasn't so hard and hot."

Sara had never really spoken much with Mick, she had guessed he had gone to school since he was okay with participating in all their activities, but she didn't really know what he did. "So what do you do?"

"I work at the hospital in the children's wing as a phlebotomist."

"Oh."

Lisa got very calm, "that's one reason I'm thinking of going into nursing. If Mick can do it, and he's worked in the children's oncology wing for a year, I can do it."

All of this seemed to be news to Sara. Lisa had always acted like she never really had any idea what she wanted to do. "Wow, she finally responded, I guess I never..."

"We're here," Leonard announced as he pulled into a driveway. 

Sara looked around curiously as she unfastened her belt. She didn't have the door open before an older couple was walking out. She was expecting them to be much older, but they weren't.

"Is that Dr. Leonard Snart?" the dark haired woman asked as she walked up to Leonard and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hi Grams," as he hugged the woman back, "I want you to meet my girlfriend," as he pulls away to find Sara.

"Girlfriend, we thought you were joking," as the man who resembles Leonard comes up behind his wife. 

Leonard seemed to have a look of dread cross his face but quickly put a smile on, "Sara, these are my grandparents, George and Phyllis Reeves."

Sara smiled and stuck out her hand, "it's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

The older woman looked at Leonard confused, "why didn't you tell us about her? I would have..."

"Gram, I did in several emails, remember I asked about something and you said..." as he seemed to not want to say what he was saying.

"Oh, that's right, I was confused by that, I mean, you never sent pictures, so we just thought that..."

Laughing loudly he slaps Leonard on the shoulder, "damn it boy, we thought you were gay all these years. Come on let's get inside, hey Mick," as he moves to the other man. 

The older people walk inside with Mick and Lisa, Leonard and Sara stay behind for a moment, "I told you they would be surprised you brought a girl home."

Sara looked more confused, "did I?"

Taking his girlfriend's hand, "I wasn't like any of my cousins in that I didn't meet some girl in high school and get her knocked up."

"Oh and so..."

"Well you know if you haven't shown that you can reproduce like a fucking rabbit, something must be wrong with you."

Lisa snickered, "I too am a failure for not being knocked up, so..."

"Yeah, well they'll be delighted you are with Mick,"

~

The house was larger than it looked from the outside. Lisa and Mick would be staying in Mick's old room, while Sara was given Lisa's old room and Leonard had his old room. Frustrated that it was okay for his younger sister to sleep with her boyfriend, Leonard put Sara's bags in his room. 

"So are you two serious?" George asked.

"We've been dating for almost a year," Sara answered wrapping her arms around Leonard.

"And the two of you are..."

"Yes," responded Leonard.

"Not that it didn't take forever," Mick chirped up, "they kept having one problem after another?"

"Oh," Phyllis asked concerned, "was it personal problems?" as she looked at her grandson.

"No, well on my count yes, but um, there was a fire, poison ivy, broken arm, just things happen," Sara answered.

George seemed unconvinced, "and now?"

"Oh yeah, they get loud some times. I swear they need to..." Mick stops when he gets an elbow in the gut from Lisa.

"So Sara, what are you majoring in?" Phyllis decides to change the subject as she sees that three of the young people seem uncomfortable.

"Library Science," she answers. Her mind is racing as to why she agreed to this. Yeah her dad can be overbearing and irritating but this is beyond uncomfortable. Her dad never asked nor wanted to know about her sex life and even if he had started his new girlfriend would have shut this conversation down long ago. 

"Oh and what do your parents do?" George asked.

Sara clasped Leonard's hand, "my dad is the police captain in Starling City, and my mom is a professor at Central City U."

"Oh they aren't together?"

"Uh no, they got divorced ten years ago or so. I grew up in Starling and it sort of worked out that I can go to..." she stops as she hears voices coming from the front door.

"Oh that would be your aunts and cousins," as Phyllis get ups.

~

The evening was filled meeting multiple cousins, and their children. Sara met one young woman who was also 18 but had 2 little kids hanging on her.

"Yeah, our family is so fertile, I mean I was using the pill and he was using a condom and that's how I got Jimmy, and well Lola here was just too much tequila."

Sara felt out of her element, she wanted to escape desperately; she had nothing in common with most of these people. When she got cornered by a couple of his aunts she wanted to run all the way back to Central City. "Oh come on, I've been pregnant 16 times, and look at me, I'm only 34. Daisy she's been pregnant 12 times, and you haven't once? Are you sure you and Lenny are doing it right?"

~

Outside Sara sat on the porch swing hoping she was just having a really vivid bad dream but when Leonard found her and told her that he was sorry, "my family is horrible."

"I..."

"Nope, no need to say anything. It's amazing that I didn't end up a criminal or..."

"A daddy? Do you even like kids?"

Turning to her and becoming serious, "with the right person yes. Anybody not part of this clan would think we were a bunch of old fashion..."

"Well we should probably practice this evening," Sara joked. "Got to make sure we are doing it right."

"Do you want to get married?"

Stopping to look at him, "what?"

"Would you like to get married?"

Not sure how to take this question Sara looked at her boyfriend, "sure?" She wasn't sure if he was being serious or if he was talking in the future.

"Great, let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Leonard held Sara's hand as he walked through the house greeting people and excusing them as they made it to his bedroom. Closing the door and locking it he pulled Sara close. Kisses were her kryptonite and once he started moving down her neck, Sara only wanted one thing. In her mind - or at least if it was working was still trying to figure out what had happened to her. The two barely went a day without fornicating. The library had become their favorite place as they were always looking for places and positions to try. Now in his grandparents' home, Sara once again was under Leonard's spell and pulling off her clothes as she backed up to the bed. If her brain was able to function during these times she might wonder if she had developed some sort of addiction or problem. 

Flipping Sara over onto her belly he had her in a downward facing dog positon as he dropped his trousers and began stroking her. Holding her hips so he could position himself he began to stroke her quickly. "Bite the blanket so we don't draw any attention," he told her. 

Sara did as she was told and as her body began to spasm from her climax he held her tight as he released himself inside of her. Confused and not sure how or what had just happened, not that she didn't enjoy it, but they usually had a little more foreplay involved and this seemed to be a needed release for him. Rolling over she saw him taking his clothes off. "Where are you going?"

"Come on let's take a shower and then we'll get out of here for a while."

Following him, he quickly had the shower on and was getting out towels and wash clothes. They had never showered together - his bathroom was too small and this one wasn't much bigger. "Do you want me to...?"

"Nope I want you to get in the shower with me," as he pulled the curtain back.

Carefully stepping in the hot water surprised her but she relaxed and immediately got her hair wet. She was still befuddled with everything that had happened. Deciding to ask, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" as he begins soaping up.

"You just asked me to marry you, then we come in here and you just fucked me to get a release and not that I'm complaining but I'm not sure what is going on."

Bending down to kiss her, "don't worry, I just needed to be inside you, and just so you know, I plan to do a lot more things to you. I need to get out of here. There are too many people here and..."

"Okay, where are we going?"

"Down to the casinos - don't worry we got you covered on a fake ID"

"What should I wear?"

"Put on the dress Lisa got you to buy."

Sara smiled and quickly washed her hair and soaped up. Leonard only distracted her a few times when he took the wash cloth and washed her back and let his fingers slide down her wet soapy body. "If you keep that up we won't make the casino."

Once she rinsed off she stepped out and quickly combed out her hair and began doing her make-up. Leonard stepped out and pulled out a black suit. Sara kept watching him standing behind her adjusting his tie as she finished her mascara. He would be the death of her, but she didn't care. As she pulled on the white strapless cocktail dress, he was behind her zipping it up. He made a nice bow of the black sash that went around her waist and she quickly slipped on the necklace he gave her. Finally she fished out diamond studs for her ears and put them on. With her feet in a pair of simple black flats she spun around for Leonard, "how do I look?"

"Like a goddess and I am not worthy," as he pulled her close for a kiss, "I can't believe that you and I are..."

"I'm just glad you like me and not boys," Sara tried to tease.

Pulling away, "that's one of the things that irritate me about this family. Just because..."

"Len, I'm not questioning you, look I'm sure there were people who wondered what was wrong with me because I wouldn't have sex with any guy that wanted to take me out. I was called horrible names in high school, which is why I was so happy to go to college. I never thought that I would go to a party and meet this incredible sexy, way beyond hot guy who made me dizzy and brainless just by a look." Wrapping her arms around him, "I still can't believe that you want to be with me, I'll see you smiling at someone's joke and I'll feel jealous that I didn't make you smile. You make me feel incredible just being there and I can't even tell you how it feels to make love with you."

"Thank you Sara, I love you more than anything."

~

Leonard whispered to his grandfather that he and Lisa were taking Mick and Sara down to the casinos to see and play a little. He nodded and smiled at Sara. Once in the car they all seemed to let out a loud held breath and began laughing.

In the casino the couples split up but ended up together at the craps table. Sara was drinking a chocolate looking drink and throwing the dice. With only one hundred dollars, Sara had already racked up $12,000 in chips. 

"Can I get another drink?" Sara asked as she finished the last of the one she had. 

The waitress quickly came and took her empty old fashion and returned with one that was full. Sara smiled and looked to Leonard for what to do next. "Let's go try another game," as he picked up her chips. They arrived at the blackjack table and Leonard helped Sara sit down. "Have you ever played?"

Shaking her head, "Nope," it didn't take long for Sara to get the jest of 21 and her little group of chips quickly rose to $35,000. "Can we go dance or do something, I feel all..."

Looking at his sister and Mick, "sure I think there is a place..."

"Mr. Snart?" a man in a tuxedo came up to speak to them.

"Yes."

"Since you and your friends are having such a lovely time, we would like to off you a complimentary suite upstairs."

Smiling, "thanks, that would be wonderful," as he takes the room key he is handed. "Shall we go check out the room?" he asks the group.

Sara beams up at Leonard; a suite in a big Los Vegas Casino had to be better than spending the night with his grandparents. 

~

Upstairs they find a huge room overlooking the strip - large bedrooms anchor each end. "Wow, this is just like in the movie The Hangover," Sara stated as she walked around. "Oh my God if a tiger ends up in the bathroom I'm going to scream," she laughs.

Leonard watches Sara as she and Lisa run back and forth between the two rooms to see what each one has. 

"Lenny this is awesome," Lisa tells him, "oh look champagne."

"I still want to dance and do something," Sara pouts.

"You guys enjoy the champagne; Sara and I are going to go have fun."

Mick kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the sofa, "just don't do anything stupid or get in trouble."

"We won't do anything you wouldn't do," Sara jokes as she pulls Leonard out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Sara woke up the next morning and felt horrible. Her body ached and her mouth felt like she had eaten cotton. Sitting up she saw Leonard asleep on his stomach next to her. As she put her feet down she saw a bottle of water waiting for her and she quickly opened it and began drinking. It helped with her mouth but her body still felt like horrible. Moaning out loud she was able to get herself standing and stumble towards the bathroom. Her dress was in a pool on the floor by her shoes and Leonard's suit was strewn about the room. Finding his undershirt she pulled it over her naked body and went into the bathroom. Looking at herself, she could see her eyes were blood shot and her skin was all splotchy. It took her a few minutes to remember why she had come into the small room and once her memory returned she took a few minutes to enjoy relieving her body.

Coming back into the bedroom Leonard didn't look like he had moved and as she stepped over the clothes to move out of the bedroom, she heard him finally speak, "there should be some pain reliever by the coffee maker."

"I thought you were."

"I woke when you got out of bed and moaned. I'll be up in a few."

Sara smiled and walked over to him and got into the bed next to him. "Last night was fun."

"Yeah it was, I keep forgetting how flexible you are," as he buries his head into hair. "Are we okay?"

Turning around to face him, Sara tried to remember if something went wrong, "sorry my brain is fuzzy."

Leonard pushes himself up and pulled her close. "We almost eloped, that is until," picking up her hand to look at the ring she still had on her finger, "I know I was being pushy about everything, and I don't want to scare you."

Sara looked at the ring, "I love you, and yeah I think we would have regretted eloping and not letting anyone know."

"Well your dad would have."

Looking at him with a confused look, Sara's brain started to function again, and she quickly rubbed her temples. "Oh God, we ran into him and Donna last night."

"Yeah, I'm sure when he thinks about it this morning he's going to ask you what you were doing."

"Can we just pretend that didn't happen?"

Laughing, "I love you Sara, but it's going to come up."

"How about I distract you and" as she leaned over him and began kissing his neck - she knew that he was always willing to let her do whatever she wanted to him. He quickly moved to his back so that she could straddle him. 

"Fuck Sara, you are," as he moaned as her lips found the sensitive point on his neck and collarbone. His hands immediately went to her hips as he pushed her further down his body. 

Letting him guide her, he slid into her and Sara let out a low moan. "You always feel so good," as she started to move up and back down. 

Leonard's hands moved around her hips to help set a rhythm - he felt like a teenager whenever the two of them were together. Just the simple penetration made him want to come fast. He tried to hold back to ensure that she experienced her orgasm first, but often they were coming together. Watching her close her eyes and tossing her head back he watched her peek when he lost himself after. She fell on top of him and nuzzled his neck.

"That was fun, and it helped with the headache," she smiled into his neck.

"Good," as he rolls her to the side, "let's go take a shower then we can go suffer through Thanksgiving with my family."

Pushing up, "can we just keep the engagement thing quiet for now? I don't want people thinking that we have to get married."

"What no announcement at the family table?"

Sara's eyes grew wide, "NO!"

"Come on, there's bound to be questions when we show up in our clothes from yesterday."

~

Sara's phone kept beeping from the number of texts she was receiving.

Laurel: what the fuck happened?  
Laurel: did dad get remarried?  
Laurel: I'm getting weird texts from dad - where are you?  
Dinah: Sara, your sister is saying your father got married. Do you know anything?  
Tommy: Sara, Laurel is freaking out, could you please call or text her.  
Barry: did you send me a picture of a ring?  
Iris: are you in Vegas?  
Quintin: Sara, it just dawned on me that you are in Los Vegas - care to explain?  
Laurel: I just talked to dad - he said he saw you in Vegas? What is going on?  
Tommy: Sara, please call your sister.  
Dinah: I just got off the phone with your father he says you're in Vegas.

Sara wanted to toss her phone out the window but Leonard took it and started sending replies for her.

To Laurel: I'm in Vegas with Len and his family. I don't know what happened but saw dad walking out of one of those chapels with his girlfriend.   
To Dinah: Mom I'm here in Vegas to visit Len's family - we went to see the sights and ran into Dad.  
To Tommy: sent Laurel text - let me know if there is anything else.  
To Quintin: Here visiting Leonard's family - what are you doing here?  
To Barry and Iris: Not sure what I sent you - too many drinks last night - Vegas is awesome but what happens here stays here.

Tossing the phone to the side, Leonard pulled Sara closer as they sat on his grandparents' sofa trying to follow the conversations between his aunts and cousins. Dinner had been painful when his grandfather made Leonard stand to announce that he was now Dr. Snart. Sara had to cover the smile that fell across her lips at his discomfort.

"So Sara, do you plan to go shopping tomorrow?" one aunt asked.

Sara seemed confused, maybe it was the fact that it didn't feel like the holidays were upon them. Finally picking up that it would be black Friday, she answered, "No I think we are going to be."

"We have to head back to Central City. Sara and Lisa have finals they have to get ready for."

Resting her head against Leonard's shoulder she closed her eyes. Looking up at him, she just had a wave of amazement pass over her. Here was this handsome man who wanted to only be with her - he had proposed to her suddenly. The ring he told her had been his great grandmother's. Being the only grandson, his grandparents had been delighted to give him the ring. 

~

Sara was in the bedroom she was sharing with Leonard putting her clothes back in the suitcase. It had been a whirlwind trip and she kept looking at the ring that now adorned her left hand. She would have to tell her dad eventually - then again he hadn't been very forth coming with his nuptials. 

"Sara?" a woman's voice called to her.

Turning, Sara saw Leonard's grandmother standing in the doorway. "Oh, Mrs. Reeves, I'm."

"I know you are getting ready to go back to Central City. Young people are always ready to rush off, and I know that Len doesn't always feel comfortable around family."

Trying to put on a fake smile Sara tried to think up an excuse but nothing came to her. 

"I've been meaning to talk with you."

Sara suddenly felt like she wanted to escape - what would his grandmother want to say to her. Fears that she didn't know she had suddenly come rushing forward.

The older woman walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "Leonard didn't have the best childhood," she began, "but George and I tried to give him every opportunity."

"Yes he told me about his mom and dad."

"Wow, I'm surprised, but then watching how he is with you and it's obvious that he's very much in love with you."

Sara sat down next to the woman and began fiddling with her hands.

"Leonard is our only grandson, and when he called and asked about my mother's engagement ring, I knew you had to be someone special."

"But when we arrived you acted like."

"Oh don't blame Leonard, but he wanted us to act surprised. He might seem like he hates being embarrassed by all of us, and trust me his aunts were all very excited to meet the girl that had stolen Len's heart."

"You mean this has all been."

"I'm sorry to tell you but Len's family is not this annoying. It was getting a bit much with the girls going on about being pregnant and all that, but they wanted to see if you'd run. You didn't."

Sara looked at the older woman, "I love Len very much."

Putting her arm around Sara, "oh we know we heard from both Lisa and Len about everything. I just want you to know that we are really looking forward to having you become a member of our family."

"Thank you, and here I thought that my family must be dull to Len," Sara laughed.

"When you two decide to set a date, you let us know. My girls and I are looking forward to embarrassing Len some more," as she hugs Sara. "Oh and if you want to see some baby pictures, I think I have a few that."

"Gram what are you telling her?" Leonard drawls as he leans against the door.

Sara blinks to see Leonard looking very handsome in a blank button down shirt and black jeans watching her and his grandmother talk. "She was telling me she had some baby pictures to share," as she smiles at the man she can barely believe she gets to call fiancé.

"Ah, and I arrived just in time before you really do embarrass me. So, Gram wanted me to properly propose to you and not just in some casino after getting you trashed on white Russians."

Sara looked at Leonard then at his grandmother - confusion all over her face as she tried to follow his thought process. "Huh?"

Walking into the room, he kneeled in front of her and took her hand, "Sara Lance, will you marry me?"

Looking at the older woman then at Leonard in front of her, "I, yes," as she gives the appropriate answer, as her nerves start to take over. 

Smiling up at her he stands and pulls her to him and kisses her. "Oh and just so you know, I did talk to your father and he has agreed as long as we try to wait till after you are done with school."

The knowledge that he went to the trouble to talk to her father made Sara smile, "thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning only a few more chapters before I end. We've reached the point where I need more humor.


	19. Chapter 19

Six months later - 

Sara and Lisa were busy packing up their dorm room - after a year and a half the two had decided to get an apartment. Of course it didn't hurt that they were moving into the same complex as Leonard and Mick - after all they seemed to spend most of their time there. 

"I think Leonard was hoping that I would cave and just move in with him," Sara told her best friend.

Lisa was wrapping dishes in paper and was not listening, "huh?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I think so. I think I'm being paranoid."

Sara put down what she was doing and walked over to her friend. "What's going on?"

"Mick has been distant recently. I mean it is probably nothing but about a month ago he said that a new doctor started up in pediatrics and he use to tell me all these stories, and now he doesn't tell me anything."

"Have you asked him about it? I mean he could just be stressed, working in pediatrics can be rough."

"Yes, and he told me to quit being such a worrier. Then he asked me if I was seeing someone else. I never mentioned anything about another person."

Sara bit the inside of her cheek - this was the story she had heard from Laurel when Laurel was dating Oliver. He started to accuse her of seeing someone else when Laurel asked if everything was okay. "Do you want me to ask Len about it?"

"No, I, I'll take care of it."

Sara felt bad for her friend, she had felt bad for her sister and she was just as close with Lisa. "Well if he's an idiot you are better off without him."

"Yeah, and there is a guy in my IT class who talks to me all the time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well I am not getting involved with anybody until I know where I stand with Mick."

~

The girls hadn't been in their new apartment before Mick and Lisa called it quits. Being the bigger person Lisa said that just because they weren't romantically linked anymore didn't mean they couldn't be friends. Sara thought that was brave, but then again Laurel had stayed friends with Tommy and it wasn't long after they broke up that he came back begging her to take him back. 

Leonard and Sara tried to stay out of the mess of the breakup but when Lisa brought Cisco over for dinner and Mick brought Caitlin over the three couples had a great time. It left the one couple confused that people could be lovers then friends. 

Walking Sara to her apartment, "that was the weirdest dinner I've ever been at."

"Really - I didn't know that Mick was so funny. I feel like we just saw a new side to both of them."

"You don't mind me crashing here tonight do you? Mick has been..."

Pulling Leonard close to her, "I don't know do you have the password?" she teased.

Leaning down and kissing her, "please?"

Humming at him, "yes, of course, come on, you can quiz me over my early 20th century authors."

"Everyone you get right, I get to have you take a piece of clothing off?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be fun any other way."

~

Waking up, Sara felt her stomach roll. Getting out of bed she felt dizzy but made her way to the bathroom before she began heaving. Leaning her head against the cool porcelain, she reached for the drawer by the sink and pulled out a washcloth. Standing she got the cloth wet and wiped her face - she definitely didn't look well. 

"Babe, are you okay?" she heard Leonard call to her.

Another roll of her stomach and she was back at the toilet.

"Sara, did you eat something?" as Leonard pushed himself in to check on her. Helping her stand up he wiped her face and walked her back to the bedroom. "You don't look so hot, so I bet you ate one of Mick's crazy..."

"I didn't eat any jalapeno poppers."

"Well lay down, do you feel bad?"

"No other than having just thrown up," as she buries her head in the pillow. 

~

Over the course of the next few weeks, Sara got used to getting up early and throwing up. It didn't matter what she ate she threw up first thing in the morning. Lisa finally insisted that she go to the university clinic to find out what was wrong. 

"So what are your symptoms?" the nurse asked as Sara sat on the table.

"Every morning I wake up and vomit."

"Are you sexually active?"

Feeling insecure, "yes, but we use protection. I'm on the pill - I got the prescription from you guys."

"And your last period?"

Sara stopped and thought, it had been light the last few months but it had been really heavy one month, "about two weeks ago."

“So you don’t think you’re pregnant?”

“Oh my God no. I mean my boyfriend and I are…”

“Are you in a monogamous relationship?”

“Yes, what does this have to do with me throwing up?”

“We’d recommend you schedule an appointment with an OBGYN and a Gastroenterologist – the nurse up front will give you a referral card.”

“That’s it?”

“Ma’am there isn’t much we can do. We currently do not have a doctor on staff and…”

“What about the doctor I saw last year?”

“Miss he quit, he kept misplacing his prescription pads.”

At the front counter she picked up the referral card and walked out. She needed to go home. 

~

Entering the apartment she threw her stuff on the chair and went to her bedroom. Opening her nightstand drawer she pulled out the plastic container and opened it up to read whom prescribed the pills. “Dr. Ray Palmer.” Sara needed to find out what had happened – she was just about to leave when Lisa walked in.

“Hey so what did the doctor say?”

“Ugh, apparently there is no doctor there. They did nothing there except ask me if I was sexually active and in a monogamous relationship.”

Lisa’s eyes got wide, “oh my God,” pulling out the school newspaper – “there was a recall on a bunch of birth control pills here at the school. Some student apparently stole a script pad and then they tainted the pills.”

“What?”

“They switched the pills with a placebo.”

Sara sat down hard, “what?”

Lisa handed her the paper – “the student just confessed that he was paid to do it. Won’t give the name of who paid him but it has to be someone wealthy.”

Swallowing hard, “I haven’t been on the pill this entire time?”

Lisa took Sara’s hand, “I know but look you and Lenny have still been taking precautions.”

Sara started to cry, “but we.”

“Lenny wouldn’t put you in any kind of risk. He plans everything, he”


	20. Chapter 20

Sitting on her bed Sara sat and looked at the papers the doctor had given her. The prescription bottle that had been prescribed for her nausea sat next to her. How had everything in her life come to a screeching halt in the matter of a few days? It was just perfectly ironic that she had done everything in her power to be the good daughter - not getting into trouble, always trying to follow the rules, not wanting her parents to be disappointed in her - and here she was without a clue as to what to do. Picking up her phone she sent a text.  
~What are you doing?  
She looked at the phone for a few minutes waiting for a response.  
~Not much - I'm in my last class and have a bunch of freshmen math papers to grade - you want to help?  
~Can you come over when you are done?  
~Yeah, is something wrong?  
~Yes.

Sara watched as the little dots showed that he was typing something then nothing. Putting the phone down she took the paperwork she had been given and sat it on her dresser. She was just about to pick her phone again when Lisa popped her head in.

"Hey, so what did the doctor say?"

"They gave me some nausea pills."

"Cool, hey I'm going to be at Cisco's tonight, so if you need me;" she pauses, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for a response from Len."

"Okay, well see you later."

Picking up her phone she saw a response -  
~I'll be home in a few.

Home that was a nice thought - taking the prescription bottle she sat it on her nightstand before lying down on the bed. She had a horrible feeling that wasn't nausea - it was dread. Leonard would probably be angry, and tears suddenly started falling down Sara's face. Her eyes closed and before she knew it exhaustion took over and she was sound asleep. 

Shaking Sara awake, "honey, are you okay?" as Leonard sat on the bed next to her.

Opening her eyes she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry, I" as she holds him tight.

"Sara, what is wrong?"

Pulling away from Leonard, she looks at him and touches his cheek - he was still as handsome as the day she had met him. How had time slipped so quickly away? Getting up she got the papers off the dresser and sat next to him. "I went to a doctor to find out why I'm sick all the time."

"Okay," as he takes the papers from her. He opens them and photos fall the floor - picking them up he looks at them and sets them to the side and returns to the papers. "You went to an obstetrician?"

"Yeah, um, did you see that article about the birth control pills in the paper last week?"

"Uh huh," as he starts reading the papers, "what is all this?"

"I'm pregnant," the words came out and suddenly she felt the fear coming back to overcome her. She waited for his reaction.

Looking up at her, "but I thought"

"The pills I had were placebos, anyway, surprise I'm 10 weeks, and they did an ultra sound."

Leonard picked up the pictures and looked at them again. He could only make out a blob and then turned to Sara. "Is this why you've been sick?"

Nodding her head, "I'm sorry I know this is not what"

Pulling her into his arm, "Sara, this is my fault, I should have been more responsible, I'm not upset, I mean, we've never really talked about having a family but my god I love you so much."

Sara had thought he'd be upset but he had proven her wrong, taking another deep breath she went on. "Due to my families histories of having miscarriages, the doctor says I still need to be very careful and I have to go back in a couple of weeks and I would like for you to go with me."

"Yes, Sara I want to go to all the appointments." Taking her hands and lifting her left hand, "Sara, let's get married. I know we planned to wait, but I want to be married to you."

Sara looked into Leonard's blue eyes and suddenly she was hypnotized by them and agreed - "I love you Len," as she leaned up to kiss him.

Kisses never ended with just being breathless anymore and before she knew it, her clothes were discarded and Leonard was gently making love to her. With the relief of knowing that Leonard still loved her she was able to relax and when they both climaxed Sara's head pushed hard into the pillow as she saw stars. 

"That was intense," as he leaned up on his arm. His hand went to her still flat belly and ran circles around it. "Did they say when we'll find out the gender?"

Sara looked up at him and smiled, "I think I was in too much shock that I didn't ask."

"Sara, you are the love of my life, I know that you must have been very anxious and I wish you had told me sooner. I would have gone to the doctor with you today."

"I know, but I was so scared and afraid you'd be upset."

"It just goes to show we should have gotten married last Thanksgiving," he teases as his fingers circle her nipple. "Now I've heard that some women have an increased sex drive when they are pregnant."

Moaning as she feels his lips replace his fingers, "I know that things are more sensitive."

~

Deciding to go to Vegas to get married, Leonard tell Mick and Lisa that they are going on a weekend trip and want the two to go with them. Mick is a bit reluctant as he would prefer to spend the weekend with Caitlin as opposed to his ex. Lisa feels the same way but figures it must be important if Leonard wants them to go.

Once they land and check into their hotel, Mick and Lisa look to the other couple for an explanation of what is going on. 

Sara hands Mick a suit bag and Lisa a similar bag - "Put these on," as she turns and walks into the bedroom she is sharing with Leonard. 

An hour later all four come out, Sara wearing a short lace covered wedding dress. The skirt is full and comes to her knee. Lisa comes out in a similar dress only in sky blue. Mick has on a black suit and light blue tie. Finally Leonard comes out in a similar suit only his has a vest in the same shade of blue. 

"Are you kidding me, you brought us out here to elope?" Lisa asks.

"Yes."

Lisa looks at her brother carefully, "are you telling us everything?"

"I look good cleaned up," Mick comments as he preened in the mirror. 

"Mick," as Lisa slaps him in the head, "these two are eloping and we're their witnesses."

Looking over at Leonard and Sara it seemed to dawn on him that Lisa was right, "you're already engaged why the rush to get married?"

Sara looked at Leonard with a worried look and bit her bottom lip. Taking her hand he pulled it up to kiss, "I want to get married, Sara's agreed and we don't want a long drawn out big production."

Lisa looked at her brother skeptically, "fine, but I want the entire story afterwards."

~

They ended up choosing a chapel with an Elvis impersonator. They followed a traditional ceremony and vows - they were both too nervous to remember anything other than what they were told. Leonard slid the matching wedding band onto Sara's finger after saying "I do." Sara followed after sliding a dark tungsten ring onto his finger with her "I do." They were declared husband and wife, and Leonard leaned down and kissed his bride.

~

The four sat together at a table in the restaurant of the hotel. Mick ordered a bottle of champagne and poured four glasses. "To my best friend and the little girl that stole his fucking heart - don't break it kid," as he toasted them.

Everyone drank except for Sara who simply acted as if she drank. Lisa was watching her like a hawk, "oh my God, your pregnant."

Champagne immediately spurted out of Mick's mouth as he looked at the couple across from them. "What?"

Sara looked at Leonard and he took her hand, "yes, Sara found out she is pregnant and instead of waiting to get married she agreed to elope."

Wiping his mouth, "fuck didn't you take biology or anything?"

"Shut up Mick," as Lisa elbows him. "I thought you two were super careful, hell it took you almost a year before you even"

"I was careless, and things got carried away, but now we don't have to worry."

"Yeah, and are you ready for kids? I see them all the time and half the parents don't have a clue what they are doing," Mick began.

Leonard looked at Sara and smiled, "are any us of ever ready? I mean when Sara and I finally. well any one of us could be in this situation."

"No," Mick stated. "I bought stock in Trojan and if there is any problem on my end the night is over, ask princess here."

Leonard looked at his sister who was not surprised by Mick's comment, "condom popped, instead of letting me look for another, he called it a night."

Sara suddenly felt stupid and naïve, "are you saying you've never"

Lisa looked at her friend seriously, "Sara if you had questions about safe sex you just had to ask, and I thought my idiot brother wasn't stupid enough to do things without"

Looking at her husband, Sara thought of the first time how it was in the library and they hadn't used a condom then and never did. "Did you ever think about?"

"Yes, I mean I was safe with the other's I was with, I just was so"

"He's so fucking horny he didn't think. Oh well at least you aren't walking away like some asshats," Mick replied. "Well where are you two going to live?"

Leonard shifted in his seat, "well we were thinking one of the apartments, if you wanted you could move in with Lisa or she could move in with you."

"Oh my God, Leonard you are a Fucking Idiot," Lisa told her brother as she rolled her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

The group drove to Leonard's grandparents' home the next day. Mick sat in the back with Lisa and was laughing to himself.

"Care to share what is so humorous Mick?" Leonard drawled as he became more annoyed with his friend.

"Oh I'm looking forward to seeing Gram and Gramps reaction to this."

Sara turned in her seat, "why would it surprise them?"

A twinkle glinted in Mick's eye, "you don't know them that well."

~

Sara and Leonard stood in the kitchen while Phyllis and George sat at the table - Sara moved and took a seat with Len standing behind her. Mick and Lisa stood in the doorway just observing.

"So Gram, Gramps, Sara and I got married."

The older woman looked confused and looked to her husband, "but I thought you were going to wait so Sara could finish school."

"Well we decided that it would be best if," Leonard continued.

The older man stood up and looked at his grandson, "you got her pregnant?" Before Leonard or Sara could respond George had slapped Leonard in the head. "I thought I raised you better than this."

"Hey," as Leonard rubs his head, "we were safe, I mean my God we didn't have sex until shortly before we came here."

This suddenly got a reaction from Phyllis who stood and slapped Leonard across the face, "you came out here so you could get your grandmother's ring just because,"

Interrupting the older woman, "she was a virgin, Sara wanted to wait"

Another slap in the head from the old man and another slap by his grandmother, "you took advantage of this young lady and you the big doctor of the family don't know how to prevent himself from"

Mick snickered and nudged Lisa who was covering her mouth. Sara watched in shock, she wasn't sure what all was going on but she wished that Leonard would shut up. 

"Boy, you are my only grandson, and I just have to say I'm a bit disappointed in you."

Leonard looked like he had been hit in the stomach. Obviously the slaps to the head he could take but to disappoint his grandparents was much worse. "I'm sorry," as he looked down.

Trying to make the subject more positive, "the doctor says I should be due sometime in March."

Phyllis went and sat next to Sara, "you pour thing Leonard was a big baby weighed over nine pounds."

Sara tried to smile, "I don't think I was that big, but I'll have to ask my mom."

"Have you talked to your parents yet?"

Suddenly feeling anxious, "no, we thought we'd see you first since we are here, so"

George looked at his grandson, "we'll let us know when Len's funeral is" he joked.

Mick couldn't stop from snorting loudly at that and drawing all the attention towards himself. "I'll video it for you Gramps."

"Well since you are here, will you be staying for a few days?"

The group looked at each other and finally Leonard said, "We can stay for the night, but we need to head back tomorrow. I have classes to teach and Sara and Lisa have classes, and..."

~

It didn't take long before Leonard's aunts arrived to congratulate Sara and slap Leonard in the head for being an idiot. By the end of the evening, he was being cautious around everyone. "Man I knew this was not going to go well," as he and Sara got ready for bed, "but I didn't think they'd be that irritated."

Sara smiled as she slid into bed, "I have a feeling my dad may not be happy either."

"Well we will deal with your family next weekend."

~

The next weekend passed in a blur. Sara was working in the library all weekend and Leonard worked on papers while she checked out books. It wasn't till they were getting ready for Sara's 16 week appointment that they realized they needed to talk to the Lance family. 

"My pants don't fit. I mean they were getting tight but I can't get them over my hips," Sara complained. Leonard looked at them and tried to help her but it was as if her pants had suddenly shrunk. Sara pulled her tank top up to reveal an obvious small baby bump. "I didn't think I'd suddenly pop out like a balloon."

"Maybe you should go buy some maternity clothes?" Leonard asked as he put his hands up to avoid her hitting him for making the suggestion.

Shoving the pants off, she went to her chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of leggings and began pulling them on. It wasn't till she pulled them up and bent to grab her shoes that she heard the legging rip. "Fuck," Sara said as she pulled off the stretch pants. "I guess we could run to the mall after my appointment."

"Huh? Oh I thought you'd go with Lisa or Laurel or your mom."

Turning to look at her husband, "uh did you forget we haven't told my family yet?"

"Yeah, maybe we should do that."

~

It was fortunate that Quinten was in town to see his daughters as well as come to Central City for work. Sara had asked for both her father and sister to come over for dinner. Trying to lighten the mood she asked Lisa to invite Cisco and for Mick to bring Caitlin - the more witnesses the less likely someone would die - she thought. 

Mick was happy to offer to cook and was in the kitchen cooking with Caitlin assisting him. Lisa and Cisco decided to stay in the kitchen as well but were lurking in the doorway for the fireworks. 

"Sara it's so great to see you," as Donna walked in and gave Sara a hug, "it's obvious you are in love, just look at how you are glowing."

Sara smiled and went to her dad for a hug. "How have the two of you been?"

"Well this was a much needed trip, Donna's daughter Felicity is doing an internship at STAR labs, and I have to talk to CCPD about a similar crime we have back in Starling."

"Can I get you anything to drink? Donna, would you like a glass of wine?" Leonard was being very solicitous of his guests. 

"Sure, I'll have whatever you have opened."

Sara continued to smile and turned to the door when there was a knock. Opening it she was greeted by her sister and Tommy. Hugging Laurel, Sara invited them in.   
"I'm so glad you invited us over, I have some news to break to Dad and he can't kill Tommy if there are all these witnesses," Laurel whispered to her sister.

Sara smiled thinking, oh boy Dad may have a broken hand before the evening is over. 

~

Dinner went well and as dessert was being served Tommy stood and cleared his throat. "Mr. Lance, Quinten, Donna," as he addresses the two older people in the room, "I probably should have come to you first, but I've asked Laurel to marry me, and I hope you will give us your blessing."

Quinten looked at the young man standing before him; he'd been expecting this since Christmas and though was surprised that it was Leonard who came to him in October to ask for Sara's hand, it was not a great shock. "Well son, as you've already asked Laurel and she's agreed, I can't find any objection unless you hurt her."

Laurel got up and ran around to hug her dad then Donna. 

"Well now we get to plan two weddings," Donna said as she looked at Laurel's ring.

Sara suddenly felt that was her cue. "Actually you'll only need to plan one."

Everyone turned to look at Sara and Leonard, "are you breaking up?" Donna asked concerned.

Leonard finally stood and took Sara's hand, "we eloped a month ago."

The silence was deafening, and Sara waited for someone to say something. Donna seemed to be the first one to be able to speak. "Oh my God, you're pregnant."

Sara swallowed hard and bit her lip. She felt like running to the bedroom and hiding but she wasn't a little girl anymore and so she nodded. 

Quinten's eyes got wide and before anybody realized it, Laurel had gone over to Leonard and slugged him. "You son of a bitch, you got my sister knocked up!"

Closing his eyes and reeling from the hit and grabbing at his jaw, "hey, we..."

"When, how long, I thought... Laurel said you two hadn't," Quinten stumbled.

Sara looked at her sister, "what did you tell dad?"

Laurel pulling away, "he asked about you and Leonard and I told him how things kept getting in the way - how the hell did this happen?"

Sara rubbed her temples, "my birth control pills were part of that placebo mix up whatever."

"That doesn't mean the guy gets off scot free. What the hell?" Laurel argued.

Donna suddenly stood, she walked over to Leonard, "I realize you think you've done the right thing by marrying our baby, but you should be ashamed of yourself," as she slapped Leonard and walked to Sara and wrapped her arms around her. "Baby if you need anything."

Leonard was rubbing his jaw and slowly back up as he saw Tommy stand. "Sara and I are both adults, we hadn't..."

Tommy took Leonard by the shoulder and led him to the kitchen away from the drama.

Mick looked to Lisa and both of them started laughing. Caitlin and Cisco bit their lips to keep from joining their partners. Sara looked at them in hopes someone would come to her rescue. "Look, we were careless but it doesn't matter, we went to Vegas and eloped. I think you guys should understand. Yes timing isn't great, but Len and I love each other, and I'm still in school. I plan to do online classes next year so I won't have to walk to class, and..."

Coming out of the kitchen with a bag of ice on his chin, "I know that it doesn't mean anything, but Sara is the love of my life. She's the only woman I've ever brought home to my family, the only one I've ever been in love with. I wanted to elope with Sara last year but stopped when we ran into Quinten and Donna. Now I wish we had just done that so that all of this would be moot."

Lisa finally piped up, "Just so you all know, our grandparents have already smacked Lenny for being a dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some humor


	22. Chapter 22

Pregnancy for Sara was not enjoyable for either her or Leonard. Just as she thought that the morning sickness was gone - it came back and lasted all day. Her appetite grew and so did her belly. Taking Sara to dinner with Mick and Caitlin turned into free entertainment for their friends. Sara ordered two pounds of crab legs, an order of fried shrimp, baked potato and the garden salad. As everyone else began to eat, Sara wolfed down her food in record time and then began stealing food of Leonard's plate. By the time they got home, Sara was running to the bathroom where she promptly threw up her entire meal. Returning back to the sofa where Leonard was watching TV, she plopped down and put her feet up for him to rub. 

"You know what sounds good?"

Looking over at his wife, "uh we just ate."

"Yeah, well I didn't get dessert."

"Okay," as he looks at her strangely, "what were you thinking?"

"A fried pie"

Leonard looked at Sara as he inadvertently raised his eyebrow, "fried pie, like cherry or apple?"

"Apple and maybe you could get me a hamburger and fries."

"Okay," as he stands and grabs his keys, "I'll be back in a few," as he kisses her goodbye.

 

If it wasn't food, Sara was finding that just about everything made her nauseated. Her nose suddenly became hypersensitive to smells. 

As Sara and Leonard got ready for bed, Leonard leaned over for a kiss, and the minty smell of mouthwash had her running for the bathroom. When Leonard would shower and get ready for work, the smell of his cologne would wake her and make her run to the bathroom. The final straw was when she got up one morning and thought the apartment was on fire only to find that Leonard had made coffee and was frying bacon. The coffee smell she could deal with but the smell of fried bacon had her running back to the bathroom.

"Len, I don't know if I can do this?" she told him as she rested her head on the toilet seat. "I love bacon and I love food and yet I'm throwing up all the time."

 

If Sara wasn't feeling miserable about being nauseated from everything she suddenly found that her skin was breaking out into hives. Calling the doctor she was informed that it was normal and sometimes women just had an allergic like reaction to the pregnancy. This didn't make Sara feel any better and as she would lie in bed dousing her body in calamine lotion she wondered why did women do this. 

 

By the time Sara was six months - she was waddling around the apartment - bumping into everything and though her Mom and Step Mom had bought her tons of maternity clothes, Sara didn't find any of them nearly as comfortable as Leonard's t-shirts or his sweatpants. 

Rummaging through Leonard's closet Sara was looking for something a little more presentable to wear. She would have to put on the knit pants with the huge belly band, but she just wanted a shirt to go over it. The first dress shirt she pulled out she couldn't get the buttons fastened. Moving deeper into the closet she found a chambray shirt that she didn't recognize. It was large and soft, so she quickly pulled it on and smiled in the mirror as there was plenty of space for her growing belly. Rolling the sleeves up, she looked in the mirror - yeah the shoulders were big but it was soft and it didn't itch her skin, and she could just let it hang out. 

Walking into the living room, she saw Leonard putting away his laptop when he looked up at her, "where did you find that?"

"It was in your closet."

Leonard stood and looked at the shirt, "no I would never ever wear anything like..." stopping to look at the collar, "its Mick's."

"What? Then why is it in your closet?"

Rubbing his face, "it was for a fraternity thing. Are you ready for your appointment?"

"Yeah, let's find out how this monster is doing?"

"Really Sara, Monster?"

"Hey, I'll tell you what; you carry it around for one month and tell me your thoughts on pregnancy. If I'm not puking at food, or peeing because I saw water, I can barely breathe and I have to get through three more months."

"Okay, let's just go see the doctor, I'm sure," stopping to look at Sara, "honey are you okay?"

Sara was grabbing her head with her hands and turned to go to the bathroom but ran to the kitchen sink which was closer. Oh God she thought, when will I stop throwing up? Grabbing at the dishtowel, she wiped her face and looked at Leonard, "sorry, I just got hot and..."

Putting his arm around her he led her out of the apartment and down to the car. Hopefully they could make it to the doctor without her getting sick again. 

Once they arrived, Leonard checked her in, while Sara did shallow breathing to keep the nausea at bay - riding in a vehicle was miserable - everything was just no fun. Putting her head against the wall she closed her eyes - when was the last time she had had fun? She couldn't remember - after announcing that they had gotten married and she was pregnant it felt like she didn't see anybody - but then when she did she was usually in a bad mood and wasn't good company.

"Sara Snart," the nurse called out.

Leonard stood and helped Sara up as she waddled through the door.

"So how have you been feeling?"

"Honestly awful. I am throwing up and I'm getting this headache..." as she kicks off her shoes to get on the scale.

"Well it looks like you've put on another 7 pounds since your last visit, can you go to the bathroom and get me a sample and then meet me in room 2."

Sara handed her purse to Leonard and took the plastic cup - she was getting use to the constant testing. Once completed she walked down to the room and moved to the table where she hopped up - the nurse smiled before wrapping the blood pressure cuff around her arm. 

After the cuff loosened the nurse frowned, "your blood pressure is really high, why don't you lay back, I'll get you a blanket and recheck in about fifteen."

Sara looked at Leonard as she went to lie down, the nurse quickly reappeared with a warm blanket that she wrapped around Sara. As the nurse left she dimmed the lights and closed the door quietly.

It was a blink of the eye as the nurse reappeared and was turning the lights back up, "how are you feeling?"

"Oh my God, I fell asleep."

"Yeah and you were snoring loudly," Leonard joked.

"What? I don't snore."

"I recorded you, if you want to listen," he told her with a smile that quickly disappeared after Sara looked at him. "I'll delete that."

The nurse moved around and placed the blood pressure cuff back on her arm, "it's so cute to see a happy married couple," as she turned on the machine. Frowning again as the cuff released, "I'm going to have the doctor come in and do it manually, this time it's higher."

Sara looked at Leonard anxiously - "I've never had high blood pressure," she confessed to him.

It wasn't long and the doctor came in, "Hello Sara and Leonard, the nurse says your BP is high, let's take a look." Pulling out the blood pressure cuff he wrapped it around her arm and pumped it. "Hmm, I do not like these numbers, I'm going to have you admitted to the hospital for the night, get these numbers under control."

"Hospital?"

"Oh don't worry, it's just precautionary. I'm sure some fluids and bed rest will help get the numbers down, is there anything besides your normal complaints I need to know about?"

"She's had a headache," Leonard stated.

"Hmm, that could be part of the high blood pressure. The nurse will bring in a wheel chair and Leonard can push you over to maternity. I'll make sure they know you are coming."

"Thank you Dr. Stein," Sara told him as she reached for Leonard's hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Sara sat in the hospital bed looking at all the tubes and wires that she was now attached to. The blood pressure cuff went off every fifteen minutes, the clip on her finger that read her pulse, the IV that was pumping her full of fluids, the electrodes that were monitoring the baby, the wraps around her legs that were surging every few minutes - she wasn't sure how she had ended up like this, but she was beginning to feel the pressure of her bladder. Pushing the call button, she wriggled in the bed to adjust herself. The hospital gown was not warm, and she could use another blanket - if anybody ever came to help her.

"You called," a young nurse came in.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

The nurse seemed to bite her lip, "the doctor doesn't want you moving around until you get your blood pressure under control."

"But he said I was just here for observation, I really need to pee."

"Here I'll get you a bed pan," as she walked to a cabinet and pulled out a plastic pan.

Sara looked at the woman as if she was nuts, "are you joking?"

"Well you can either pee in the pan or we can catheterize you."

Sara's eyes grew wide at that thought, she stuck her hand out for the pan, "Fine, I'll try, but I'll need..."

"Sorry, we can't let you have anything; do you need help getting it under you?"

Sara was mortified, using her hands she pushed herself up as she slid the pan under her. Focusing for a minute the nurse quickly disappeared, "perfect, I wonder if she'll bother to come back?" Closing her eyes, she tried to relax and think she was on a real toilet. Picking up the call button again, she pushed it again and waited. 

"Hey," Lisa said coming in, "how are you feeling?"

"I'd be better if I could get the nurse to come and take this stupid bed pan."

"You buzzed," another nurse asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, can you please take the bed pan?"

The nurse seemed annoyed but walked over and waited for Sara to pull herself up so that the pan could be removed. "Do you want anything else?"

"Can I get something to eat or drink?"

"I'll send your nurse in," as she turned and walked out.

The two women watched the nurse leave and close the door, "Wow talk about unhappy people," Lisa stated as she plopped down in the chair. "Lenny said you were just being monitored, so what's with all the stuff?"

"I don't know I feel like I'm being trapped."

"Yeah - looks more like you got admitted, so is there a problem with the baby?"

"No, he's fine."

Lisa's eyes got big, "so it's a boy?"

Sara plopped her head against the pillow, "don't tell Len, he wants it to be a surprise, but with the number of ultrasounds, the tech slipped, and well"

Making the zip and button motion over her mouth, "I know nothing."

A knock at the door had the two women turn to the door, "sorry, I'm here to draw blood."

Sara looked at Lisa and then at the young man who came in. "How much do you need this time?"

"Um," looking at the paperwork, "they want 6 vials, so, please be patient, I'm really new and I'm not having a great day"

Sara looked to Lisa, "didn't you go to school for this?"

"Yeah, but well I suck at the part where we get the blood. Okay so um, where is the tourniquet?"

"You know, I think I'll give Mick a quick call, maybe he's here in the hospital somewhere," Lisa told Sara.

Sara closed her eyes as she felt the young man jab at her arm multiple times, "hey don't you have any blood in your arms?"

After ten minutes of being poked with no vials filled, "huh, look I usually have a problem, but your veins keep moving and..."

"Dougie!" a loud voice called from the doorway.

"Oh crap, Mr. Rory, I'm uh..."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I uh, thought that I could"

"No, you do not touch any of my patients. I'm writing you up for this - now get the hell out of here and off this floor. You can go down to geriatrics and wait for Kara."

Sara opened her eyes to see the young man pack up his stuff and stomp out like a spoiled child. Oh thank God Mick had rescued her. 

"Sorry Sara, I didn't think that idiot would think he could take any of my patients. How bad did me mess with you," as he walked over to look at Sara's arms, "Mother Fucker," as he shakes his head, "okay I'll get this done quickly and make sure that he does not return to this floor. Mick then gets to work and in no time has the vials of blood needed. "Now if anybody else comes asking for blood you tell them that I'm the only one to do your blood. I don't care what time they want to do it. You speed dial or text me and I'll be here in 15."

"Thanks Mick."

"Oh and Caitlin will be around to check on you - she may not be an OB but she does get a lot of new patients being on staff all the time."

"See Sara, you already have your own personal phlebotomist and pediatrician on call."

"Yeah, now if I could just get warm enough to go to sleep," Sara yawned.

"Give me a minute, I'll get you a couple of blankets," as Mick walks out the door.

Within minutes a nurse comes in with two warm blankets, "Mick said you were cold," as she opens the blankets and wraps them around Sara. "I'm Kendra, so if you need anything, I'll be your nurse for the rest of the day," as she goes to a white board and erases the name and puts hers on. 

As Sara falls asleep, Lisa walks out and talks to Mick, "so what's the story, why is she here?"

"Dr. Stein is worried about her blood pressure being high, a lot of pregnant women get it, and he just wants to make sure it isn't preeclampsia. The baby is fine, so I'm sure he's just going to put her on bed rest."

"Bed rest, so she'll be able to go home?"

"Yeah, but she'll have to have a nurse or someone with her. She won't be able to do anything strenuous like pick up anything more than 5 pounds."

"But the baby is okay?"

"Yeah, I've seen all the paperwork, kid looks fine. She just needs to get through at least the next 8 weeks before they will do anything."

"Okay, so Len and I will need to..."

"Yeah, and look with as many friends and family that Sara has, we'll be able to keep her covered."

"She's not going to like have babysitters all the time."

"Yeah well Len isn't going to like that he has to leave his wife alone for the next few weeks."

Lisa giggled, "Oh please let me be in the room when he gets told."

Mick patted Lisa on the shoulder, "Hey I got to get back to work if I hear anything I'll give you a call."

"Thanks Mick."


	24. Chapter 24

One week later Sara was in no better mood then she was when she came in, but she kept her annoyance with people under wraps for fear they would keep her there longer. The baby was growing quickly and as she was being wheeled out of the maternity wing by her mother - Leonard had a meeting he had to go to - she kept a fake smile on her face.

"Honey, are you sure you are ready to go home?"

"Yes," she said quickly, "I mean I think I'll feel much better once I get home and in my own bed."

Dinah smiled at her daughter as she helped her climb into the car. "So do you and Leonard have everything for the baby?"

"Um, I don't know, I've been stuck in the hospital and I've been so tired that honestly all I want to do is take a shower and go to bed."

Dinah smiled and patted her daughter's leg, "well let me get you home."

As they got to the apartment building, Dinah parked and helped Sara get out. They walked slowly to the entrance and then down the hall to the door. As Sara unlocked the door and pushed it open, all of her friends and family were on the other side screaming SURPRISE!!!!

Sara jumped and immediately put her hand over her abdomen that soon kicked. "Oh my God!"

Leonard came forward and wrapped his arms around her, "I know you weren't expecting this, but Lisa and Donna insisted on the baby shower, so"

Looking around at all the people, Sara tried to smile, deep down she just wanted to escape to the bedroom and fall into bed. "That is so nice of them," she lied through her teeth.

"Come on, we'll sit together so you don't have to lift anything."

After an hour of party games including can you name that candy bar melted in a baby diaper, how big around is Sara, baby names dos and don'ts, Sara was wanting more and more to go lay down. 

"It's time for Cake and then gifts," Donna announced.

Sara took this opportunity to excuse herself, "I need to tinkle." Walking into their bedroom there were tons of coats over her bed and she whimpered to herself - maybe she could slide the coats to one side and nobody would notice if she took just a little nap. Going into the bathroom, she quickly relieved her bladder and walked back towards the bed. She pushed the coats to one side and pulled the blankets down. Her shoes were off and she was sliding under the covers in mere seconds. 

"Sweetie, baby, can you wake up?"

"Just let me take a little nap, k, I just am so tired."

"I know baby, but everyone's gone and I want you to eat something before we go to bed."

"I'll eat tomorrow," as she rolled over and rubbed her face against the familiar pillow. 

Shaking his head, Leonard climbed in and pulled Sara close to him. He had missed having her next to him. Yeah it was a little crazy how quick time was going by, but she was his wife and he missed everything about her. Placing his hand over her belly he felt the baby kick and shift in her belly - he couldn't help but smile at the little person growing inside of her.

 

It was the middle of the night when Sara felt a horrific sharp pain. She sat up and moved up on top of her pillows to escape the pain and grabbed at Leonard's shoulder. 

"Fuck!" he screamed as he woke from her sharp nails tearing into his skin. 

"Oh my God, the pain, I don't know what it was, but it felt like I was being stabbed."

Sitting up, Leonard looked at Sara, "was it a dream?"

"I, I, I don't know," her eyes began to close again and soon she was asleep again. The loud snore that came out of her mouth made Leonard shake his head, there would be no returning to sleep now. Rolling over he fluffed his pillow and closed his eyes, maybe he could be lulled by the constant snore. Just as he was drifting back to sleep Sara once again plunged her nails into his shoulder.

"Fuck, make it stop," she screamed.

Sitting up and prying her hand off of him, "okay that was not a dream, and is it the baby?"

Sara started doing shallow breathing, "I uh don't know. It felt like a knife jabbing me all the way down. I should go to the bathroom, it could be my bladder."

"Uh huh," Leonard wanted to be supportive but the silence was quickly calling his name and his eyes drifted to sleep.

Sara walked around slowly pushing her hand into her lower back. Looking at the clock it read 4:26 - of course she would wake in the middle of the night. Sitting down on the sofa she turned on the TV and wrapped a blanket around her. She was quickly asleep and being woken by Leonard.

"Honey, you want to go back to bed?"

"Huh? Uh yeah," as she stood and waddled to the bedroom. Unaware of time, Sara slept the morning away and only woke when her belly gurgled and her bladder felt tight again. 

Picking up her phone she felt good enough to meet up with someone for lunch. First she sent a text to Leonard and waited.

\- Hey are you feeling better?  
\- Yes are you free for lunch?  
\- I wish I was - we have a planning meeting today - maybe Lisa is free?  
\- Okay - love you

Sara quickly sent a text to Lisa   
\- Uh yes I'm free for lunch - what do you feel like eating?  
\- Anything - I'm famished.  
\- I'll meet you in the lobby in about 15 and we'll go from there.

 

Lunch went well and for once Sara didn't feel like she was going to lose her meal - fried chicken wings with hot sauce, nachos and potato skins - it was the first time she felt like she and the baby were on the same page for food.

"I think the baby doesn't like healthy."

"Huh," Lisa said as they walked back to the apartment, "well you only have how many weeks left?"

"I don't know 7 or 8; I go back tomorrow to see the doctor."

"No offense, but you look huge."

"Thanks, I feel like a beached whale and I can't even get my feet into any of my shoes I have to wear crocs or flip flops - which sucks because the temps are beginning to drop."

"Well it won't be much longer, and if it's uncomfortable to go out, I can always bring food to you."

"You're the best Lis, I don't know what I'd do with you, ohh, sorry baby just kicked me."

"I'm guessing it's not as awesome as they say on TV and the movies."

"Honestly it was sort of weird the first time, but by now it sucks. Last night I had this horrible pain like the baby was trying to cut its way out."

"Well that sounds real appealing."

"Yeah, nobody tells you the truth about any of this. My hair looks like crap all the time, my skin is a mess, and if I don't have heartburn from hell the baby is making me pee every 5 minutes."

Trying to hide the smile, "okay well you are painting an awesome picture"

"Oh trust me if they had told girls about the aches, pains, vomiting, heartburn and just plain misery of this I think more girls would decide against it."

"You aren't exaggerating a little are you?"

"I'm just hoping I have the mommy amnesia so I forget about it all so if Len wants more kids I'll be stupid and say sure."

"Well I will let my brother know that his future child is a junk food aholic and to bring home pizza - too bad you can't have beer."

"Shut up - Len drank a beer in front of me the other day and I wanted to strangle him or kiss the taste out of his mouth."

"TMI"

"It's hard sometimes, all the things you aren't supposed to have, no coffee - that blows but it's okay cause I threw it up; stay away from greasy foods - well we learned this baby loves it. I was at a future mom's class and all these moms were talking about vegan diets and eating this and that and I'm thinking are they crazy. I then read an article that kids who are raised on vegetarian diets end up having more health issues because they aren't getting the proper protein and vitamins they would. It's just crazy and then the doctor wants me to gain weight stop gaining weight I'm just confused."

"Okay well sounds like you need to chill out - why don't you go in and turn on some mundane Netflix like Supernatural or something that takes your mind off everything."

"Yeah so I can fantasize about Dean Winchester, thanks."

"Hey - just because you are married doesn't mean you can't appreciate a good looking man and a nice car."


	25. Chapter 25

Sara sat on the exam table waiting for Dr. Stein to come in. Leonard had seen an old friend from the University and was talking with him out in the corridor. Tapping her fingers she was wondering what news the doctor would tell her this time.

“Good morning Sara,” Dr. Stein said as he came in, “I saw Leonard out in the hall, he’ll be joining us shortly. Shall we start with some measurements?”

“Okay,” as she laid back and waited. 

The doctor pulled out his measuring tape and started at her breastbone and all the way down to her pubic bone. “Hmm, that’s interesting.”

“What?”

“From everything we calculated, it looks like your 43 cm.”

“Okay what does that mean?”

“40 is where you should end up.”

Pulling herself up, “is there a problem with the baby?”

“No, I’m just thinking this is probably going to be a very large baby. I know you had mentioned natural child birth, but at 11 pound or larger the baby delivery could be very difficult.”

“So what are you suggesting?”

“I’m thinking a C-section might be the route, now I know you”

“I think that’s a great idea. I’ll be knocked out right?”

Dr. Stein looked at Sara a little confused, “well you’ll have either an epidural or a spinal block, but you shouldn’t feel anything.”

“When can we do it?”

“Um, well Sara I’d like for you to go to at least 38 or 39 weeks. So we could try in about 5?”

Letting out a defeated sigh, “five more weeks? I don’t know. It’s like the baby is on my lungs, on my bladder, everywhere.”

“Okay, well let’s send you down for some blood work and another ultra sound. I’ll take the measurements and call you this afternoon.

“More blood work?”

 

Sara was just about to leave the medical building when her phone rang. Looking down she saw that it was Dr. Stein's office. Maybe he had a change of heart and was going to let her deliver this baby now. As she thought this, the desire for a Big Mac and Fries made her mouth water. "Hello," as she fumbled for her car keys.

"Mrs. Snart, this is Dr. Stein's nurse, did we catch you before you left?"

"Yeah - I was just about to get into my car."

"Would it be possible for you to come back up? Dr. Stein would like to talk with you about your ultrasound."

"Is there a problem?"

"The doctor would just like to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Okay," as she lets out a breath. Turning around she walks back into the building and back to the elevators. This time when she walks into the office, the nurse is waiting for her and instead of taking her to one of the exam rooms she is led to his office.

"Sara," as the older man stands and greets her, "I'm so glad we were able to catch you before you left."

"Is there a problem with the baby?"

"No, I, can you please sit," as he moves a screen around and sits next to her. "I think we have discovered why you have continuously gotten bigger."

Sara looks at the monitor, she sees what looks like her baby but then she sees something else, "what is it?"

"Well apparently you've been caring twins all along. Baby A and Baby B have been switching places and hiding from the ultrasound. Now that they are getting bigger they can't hide anymore. It's nothing to worry about, but it explains everything - difficulty finding the heartbeat, all of the issues you've had up to this. It also means we can schedule a C-section if you want in say 3 weeks."

"But what about size and development and all that?"

"We are going to give you a couple of injections to help with lung development. You'll be fine."

Looking down, "what am I going to tell Len?"

Smiling, "well you can let him know that there are two or just surprise him during delivery."

Sara looked at the doctor who seemed to want to surprise her husband. "So there are just two inside?"

"Yes, I don't think you'd be able to carry more than that with your small frame. Now did you want to know the sex of both?"

"No, I think this is more than enough information," as she pushes herself up. "I guess I need to get two of everything now."

"Don't worry about that, go eat if you are hungry and take it easy. I'll see you in a couple of days."

Sara walked out - she wasn't sure how she got home, but her brain must have gone on autopilot. Sitting on the sofa she propped her swollen feet up on the armrest and stared at the ceiling. Okay she found out she was pregnant - everything was going well and now she is not just having one baby but two. Did twins run in her family? She couldn't remember any cousins that were twins. Wanting to ask someone was not an option at the moment. She needed to talk to Leonard and get his reaction first. Sure he was excited about them having a baby but babies? Everything suddenly seemed to make sense - it explained why she was having so many issues at one time. 

"Hey babe how was the doctor?" Leonard asked as he walked in.

Pushing herself up, "I got some interesting news."

"Oh?" as he hung his jacket on the hook and turned to her.

"You might want to have a seat."

Leonard suddenly became concerned, "is there a problem?"

"How do you feel about twins?" she blurted out.


	26. Chapter 26

Leonard sat down in the arm chair and stared at Sara. "Twins? Are they sure? I mean how did they, um, I uh, how did that happen?"

Sara looked at her husband and closed her eyes, "well it happened the same way we got into this."

"I mean, I uh, twins?"

"You aren't happy are you?"

"Uh, no I mean yes, I mean, wow, um, uh."

"It sort of explains why I am so big"

"Are the babies okay, I mean with your blood pressure and everything, oh my God we are having twins."

"Dr. Stein said that because we are having twins that are the reason I've had so many issues."

"But why didn't we know sooner?"

"Apparently your children like to play hide and seek," as she reached over to take his hand. "Are you okay? I've been really"

"Oh God Sara, you must think I'm horrible. I never in my life would have thought," as he gets up and sits next to his wife and pulls her closer. "Lisa is going to freak, and oh God your Dad is going to kill me."

Turning to look at the man, "why?"

"I don't know, he hasn't exactly thought that highly of me when we announced"

"Oh please, he shouldn't care, at least we are married, I mean if it's about the sex, I think we were more than patient and"

"Well is there anything special we need to do?"

A smile comes across Sara's lips, "now that I know why I haven't felt good, I thought we could celebrate," as she bites her bottom lip and moves to straddle Leonard.

Looking at the young woman, "I thought the doctor said that we shouldn't do anything that" he stops when Sara's lips meet his.

Sara stands and pulls him towards the bedroom, "I feel so much relief knowing everything is okay, that I want to celebrate"

 

Leonard rolls to his side and looks at Sara as she sleeps - the sex had been incredible - yeah he thought it had been way to long, but the way she lost control was different and amazing. He brushed her hair to the side and she opened her eyes and smiled.

"You ready to go again?"

Laughing as he falls against his pillow, "sweet heart I think twice is more than enough for now."

Pouting, "But after the babies are born, we have to be extra careful"

"So, we will be more careful, and with two little ones, we will be on our toes constantly." He pulls her up against him, "when do you want to tell people?"

"It doesn't matter, I guess the sooner the better. Dr. Stein said we can schedule a C-section so that we don't have any problems."

"Is that safe?"

Laughing and rubbing her hand up his bare chest, "probably safer, the babies won't be under any stress."

"And what about you?"

"I can be asleep or awake, I won't feel anything and it also prevents me from having any unforeseen issues."

Holding her tight, "okay, so I guess we need to get two of everything now."

"Yep."

"Maybe we should start thinking about getting a house."

Sara looked up at him, "like buy a house?"

"Yeah, I mean things are working out here at the university, and we'd have more space."

"That sounds great, in fact my mom is thinking of downsizing, it's not a huge house, but it is a cute brownstone that..."

"Sar, let's just start looking, we are in no rush, okay?"

 

Sara called her Dad and Laurel and invited them over for dinner - Sara had already spoken to her mom over lunch and then quickly dropped her sister off before going to the nearest Babies R Us to do some grandma shopping. Leonard invited Lisa and Mick over along with their dates. Before everyone arrived, Sara and Leonard called his grandparents and informed them of the bonus news. Phyllis was shocked but happy, George yelled at Leonard for being an idiot again but expected to be called immediately when Sara went to the hospital - he wasn't going to miss out on meeting great grandchildren.

As their friends arrived for dinner - Mick and Caitlin arriving first and insisting that Sara rest instead of setting the table; Quinton and Donna arrived with Laurel and Tommy in toe - the four were also doting on Sara - and finally Lisa and Cisco arrived late.

"So what's the story with having a dinner party?" Lisa asked as she leaned against the counter and watched her brother pull out the beef roast from the oven.

"Can't we just want to have our family over?"

"No," as Mick walked in to get the ice, "and why has Sara been moving around, she's supposed to be on bed rest."

Leonard stopped as he thought about their recent activities, Sara had been in bed, but she wasn't resting like their friends expected. "She's been feeling better; can you grab the salad out of the fridge and set it on the table?"

With the food on the table, Sara sat to Leonard's right with their family spaced around the long table. Conversation was kept quiet as Lisa would stop every now and then to look and Leonard expecting something from him then turning to her best friend and eyeing her suspiciously. With dinner completed, Leonard stood and tapped on his water glass, "Everybody, Sara and I wanted to share some exciting news we just found out about," as he pauses to help Sara stand, "Sara is pregnant with twins."

Quinton spurted out his wine and started to cough. Caitlin started to pat his back to help him breathe. Donna jumped up and squealed as she ran around to hug Sara. Laurel dropped her fork and stared and Tommy quickly put his hand over Laurel's. Mick began to laugh and Lisa looked at the two as if they had gone completely crazy. 

"You're fucking joking," Lisa asked.

"Nope," Sara smiled, "in the last ultra sound there were two little ones."

"But what about previous ultra sounds? They never noticed two babies or two heartbeats?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh my God, we are going to have two grandbabies Quin, this is so exciting, oh my God, and I really think we need to think about moving closer. Oh this is going to be so much fun, two babies, oh I can hardly wait," as Donna continued to hug Sara.

"So how did Gram and Gramps take it?" Mick asked with a smile.

Leonard dropped his smile, "they expect a call as soon as the Sara goes into the hospital. There is no way they are going to miss out on the first set of twins in the Reeves/Snart family."

"You know Len, your life is never boring, whenever I think I'm having a bad day, you just turn it around with some bomb shell like this."

"Thanks Mick, I strive to make your life better."


	27. Chapter 27

A month later Sara sat in the same exam room as she had multiple other times. Leonard sat in the uncomfortable chair by the exam table folding Sara's clothes. 

"Sorry I'm late, but my last patient is going in this afternoon for delivery. Let's see how you are doing Sara." He quickly pulled out his measuring tape and began examining her. "Looks good, so when are you ready to have these two?"

Sara looked at Leonard and him at her before turning to the doctor. "You mean we can have the babies?"

"Yes, now as I said, I'm going to be busy this afternoon but tomorrow morning we could plan the delivery."

"Okay," Sara said a little shocked.

"Perfect, now no food after midnight, and only a sip of water for meds. Be at the hospital by 6 we'll deliver at 8," as the man stood and walked out. 

"I guess we are having the babies."

By the time the two got to Leonard's Jeep they each had texted their family and friends the news. Dinah and Donna had already responded that they would be there - Sara found out that both Dinah and Donna had been plotting together ever since they found out that twins were involved on which days they got the babies. Dinah said she could move her schedule around to a Monday Wednesday Friday, and Donna agreed as long as the babies could have sleep overs every other weekend. 

That night, Sara lay in bed and looked at the ceiling - "life is never going to be the same," she told her husband.

"I know, I know this wasn't what we had planned, but"

"I'm scared."

"So am I."

"I'm not scared about taking care of the babies - I'm scared about having the babies."

Leonard looked at Sara, "the doctor said it was very safe and"

"They are going to take two humans out of me. What if something is wrong with them, what if I didn't eat enough, what if"

"Sara, it's okay, everything is going to be fine."

~

By morning neither had slept and as Leonard got up with the alarm at 5 and went to shower, Sara soon followed. "Oh my God why did we agree to such an early morning?" she asked as she pushed her way into the shower.

"I'm asking myself the same question."

"Do you really think any of our family is going to show up?"

"Donna and your mom, yes - Your dad, Laurel, Mick, Lisa are all big question marks."

~

The day went quicker than either expected and as Sara was wheeled off to the surgical room, Leonard was shown into a small room to change into a pair of scrubs. As expected Donna and Dinah were together holding hands in the waiting room - if Leonard hadn't gone and changed the two women would have. 

By the time Leonard was walking in, Dr. Stein was already cutting Sara's abdomen and Leonard quickly diverted his eyes. He did not need to get sick so close to meeting his children. Going to Sara, he found her hand and a stool and sat down. 

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Huh, is it over?"

Leonard looked up and saw the doctor hand off one baby to a nurse and within a minute another baby was brought out and handed to a second nurse. "Congratulations," he told them, "a boy and a girl."

Grasping Sara's hand tightly, "we got one of each," as he looked down at Sara. "Sara, Sara," as he looked down at his wife.

Sara moaned and opened her eyes barely to look at Leonard, "is it over?"

"Yes, we have two babies, I love you Sara."

"Can I go back to sleep?"

Leonard looked at the anesthesiologist who just nodded and Leonard quickly gave Sara a kiss before following the nurses out of the room. Outside Dinah and Donna already had their faces pressed against the glass watching as the nurses were cleaning and testing the babies. Looking around he saw Mick and Caitlin sitting waiting for him.

"Looks like Blondie did good boss," Mick smiled as he stood and slapped Leonard on the back. "The brat hasn't been answering her phone; my guess is she's still asleep."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll get here as soon as she can."

"Oh, and your grandparents called from the airport, they should be here any moment," Caitlin piped up.

"Grams and Gramps are here?"

"Yeah, they called me last night and said they were catching an early flight this morning."

Leonard looked at Mick then at Caitlin, just as he turned and saw the elevator doors open and the two people he considered his parents walk in. Gramps had his hair combed back much like he did when he was a younger man, wearing a grey suit and glasses. Grams looked ever her petite self in a dress with fur shawl over her shoulders. 

"Leonard," Phyllis called to her grandson.

The two walked to Leonard and immediately embraced him before moving to the window where the two mothers turned to see who had joined them. 

"Dinah, Donna, these are my grandparents, George and Phyllis Reeves," as Leonard made quick introductions. "Grams and Gramps, these are Sara's mother and step mother."

The older woman looked up at her grandson, "where is her father?"

"Oh Quinton said he'd stop by after all the who ra ra," Donna answered with a roll of her eyes. "He's going to regret not seeing these two adorable babies."

"Oh where are they?" as Phyllis moved closer.

The nurse on the other side of the glass motioned to Leonard who walked around and entered the nursery. She slowly placed one baby wearing blue knit hat in one arm and one with a pink knit hat in the other arm. Leonard slowly looked down at the two sleeping babies and showed the waiting adults who seemed to gush at how sweet the babies were. Looking up he saw the doctors and nurses pushing Sara through the doors and back to her room. She needed to see the perfection that she had carried the last few months. Slowly he handed the babies back and exited the room, smiling at everyone he walked to the room to talk to Sara.

"Hey Beautiful," he said as he came around the room and saw her opening her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, is everything okay?"

"They are perfect, you are amazing," as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "A boy and a girl, and I just got done holding them both."

Smiling, "I can hardly wait to meet them," as she closed her eyes again.

"Sara love, you need to know through all of this, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I love you so much."

"I love you too, Len, I'm so tired."

"Get some rest; I'll bring the babies in to meet you in a little while."

Walking out he stopped in the doorway, Lisa had arrived along with Quinton and Laurel. Everyone was at the window watching the babies. He didn't realize his grandfather had moved over to him.

"You know Len, it's funny how things work out, you of all of my grandchildren, the doctor, meet a girl just like I did, fell in love, and now have the start of a perfect little family. I'm really proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Should we continue the torment?


End file.
